Naruto, the first Asari
by KuroeNight11
Summary: Born in a world of females was a boy, a boy that brought shock to the race of Asari. Confusion spread, anger festered, and mystery happened around the new born. The new born's future was unpredicted, undecided, only he shall choice his future, he decided his future.
1. Chapter 1

**Maelstrom, the only Male Asari!**

The asari, native to the planet Thessia, are often considered the most powerful and respected sentient species in the galaxy, and are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and biotic aptitude. This is partly due to the fact that the asari were among the earliest races to achieve interstellar flight after the Protheans, and the first to discover and settle the Citadel.

A mono-gender race, the asari are distinctly feminine in appearance and possess maternal instincts. Their unique physiology, expressed in a millennia-long lifespan and the ability to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species, gives them a conservative yet convivial attitude toward other races. Favouring compromise and cooperation over conflict, the asari were instrumental in proposing and founding the Citadel Council and have been at the heart of galactic society ever since.

A typical asari individual has a blue to purple complexion; the gas giant Sharblu was named after a famous asari soprano with a distinctive skin tone that resembled the planet's atmosphere. Some asari can also have a teal complexion, but this seems to be a rarity. Some asari have facial markings which are unique colour patterns that vary for every asari. Some of these facial markings are associated with eyebrows by humans, but the asari do not think of the markings as such themselves. In the place of head hair, asari possess semi-flexible, cartilage based scalp crests that grow into shape. These structures are rigid, and do not "flop around" as some believe. Asari also have a robust cellular regenerative system; while they do not heal faster than other species, they are known to reach over 1000 years of age.

Asari blood was purple.

Uniquely, the asari are known to be perceived as attractive to many other species.

There is some conflicting information regarding the gender of the asari. Though they resemble females, at least to humans, asari are non-gender specific. Despite this, there are several Codex's stating that the asari are an all-female race, and the Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 explains that "while asari have only one gender, they are not asexual like single-celled life—all asari are sexually female".

However asari gender is defined, they are innately different from humans, for asari can mate and successfully reproduce with any other gender or species. Although they have one gender, they are not asexual. An asari provides two copies of her own genes to her offspring, which is always an asari, regardless of the species or sex of the "father", and in the case that the offspring is of two asari, the father is the one who does not give birth. The second set of genes is altered in a unique process called melding, also known as the joining.

During melding, an asari consciously attunes her nervous system to her partner's, sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin. A common phrase used before melding is "embrace eternity," presumably to help focus the partner's mind. Effectively, the asari and her partner briefly become one unified nervous system. This unique means of reproduction is the reason asari are all talented biotics. Their evolved ability to consciously control nerve impulses is very similar to biotic training. The partner can be another asari, or an alien of any gender. However, since the asari began encountering other sentient species, non-asari mates have become preferred for the diversity they provide. This reproductive process can lead to some confusion among non-asari, who might expect offspring with "mixed" genes. However, the offspring is always 100% asari as no DNA is taken from the partner, but is rather used as a "map" to randomize the genes of the offspring.

An asari's melding ability extends to a mental connection as well. It allows the asari to explore her partner's genetic heritage and pass desirable traits on to any offspring. During mating an asari and her partner share memories, thoughts, and feelings. It is also possible for an asari to meld with another for the sole purpose of transferring thoughts, without reproduction.

Asari pass through three climacteric life stages, marked by biochemical and physiological changes:

The Maiden stage begins at puberty and is marked by the drive to explore and experience. Most young asari are curious and restless, and it is not uncommon for many to try their hand at dancing in bars or working as mercenaries during this time.

The Matron stage of life begins around the age of 350, though it can be triggered earlier if the individual melds frequently. This period is marked by a desire to settle in one area and raise children.

The Matriarch stage begins around 700 years of age, or earlier if the individual melds rarely. Matriarchs become active in their community as sages and councilors, dispensing wisdom from centuries of experience. Their knowledge and guidance may be one reason why Matriarchs are rarely seen outside asari space.

However, it should be noted that each stage can be started whenever an asari feels that she has reached the correct level of maturity. While each stage of life is marked by strong biological tendencies, individuals do make unexpected life choices. For example, there are Maidens who stay close to home rather than explore, Matrons who would rather work than build a family, and Matriarchs who have no interest in community affairs.

While known by little, the history of the Asari race was kept refined, hundreds upon thousands of archive were made for each generation, each event, for the simple fact of self-preservation. Of course, several key parts of their history was hidden from outsiders, even their own people, however it was necessary for the wellbeing of the whole of the asari race.

The most notable, and well known, stories of the asari history was their own origin story. The asari arose on Thessia, a rich world with abundant quantities of element zero that caused much of life on Thessia to exhibit biotic tendencies. Instrumental to the rise of asari civilization was the intervention of the Protheans. Upon discovering the asari, the Protheans crafted the guise of Athame, a benevolent goddess who imparted gifts of wisdom to the asari through her guides Janiri and Lucen, a deception that allowed the Protheans to rapidly accelerate asari development. The Protheans also genetically altered the asari to grant them biotic capabilities, and defended Thessia from an asteroid strike and the resource-hungry oravores.

When the Protheans departed, they left a single beacon on Thessia, around which the asari later built a lavish temple devoted to Athame. This beacon contained Vendetta, a Prothean VI, and over the following centuries was the source of countless technological advances that allowed the asari to eventually become the most powerful race in the galaxy. The beacon's existence became a closely-held state secret, as its revelation would have discredited the virtually universal belief that the asari attained such heights on their own merit. By 2183 CE, few outside the highest echelons of the asari government were aware of the part the Protheans played in asari history.

Another important part of their history was the Forming the Citadel Council

The asari were the first contemporary race to achieve spaceflight and discover the mass relay network. When they found the Citadel in 580 BCE, the asari also encountered the keepers, whose mute assistance enabled them to quickly settle on the station and learn how to operate its systems. Sixty years later, the salarians made first contact with the asari, and together the two species agreed to found the Citadel Council in 500 BCE, a galactic governing body that would come to unite dozens of races. In later years, the asari continued to explore the galaxy and welcomed several other races to the burgeoning galactic community.

Because of their long lifespan, asari tend to have a "long view" not common in other races. When they encounter a new species or situation, the asari are more comfortable with an extended period of passive observation and study than immediate action. They are unfazed that some of their investments or decisions may not pay off for decades or centuries. Matriarchs can seem to make incomprehensible decisions, but their insight is evident when their carefully-laid plans come to fruition. In interstellar relations, this long view manifests in the unspoken policy of centrism. The asari instinctively seek to maintain stable balances of economic, political, and military power.

Traditionally, asari spread their influence through cultural domination and intellectual superiority. They invite new species of advanced development to join the galactic community, knowing that their ideals and beliefs will inevitably influence the existing culture. The asari tend toward communal, consensus attitudes among themselves too: for example, they prefer to live in shared spaces aboard starships even if there are alternatives available.

Asari believe that their offspring acquire the best qualities of the "father" from the melded genes, but evidence is anecdotal. They frown upon intraspecies conception, since genetic traits and cultural insight is gained from mating outside their species, so it's considered wasteful for asari to reproduce together. The results of such unions are occasionally referred to as "purebloods", a great insult among contemporary asari. A rare genetic defect known as Ardat-Yakshi, which makes asari destroy the partner's mind during melding, occurs much more frequently among the daughters of purebloods.

Asari are well aware they tend to be attractive, and are comfortable expressing their sexuality. Young males of other races tend to have a fascination with asari.

Because of their natural sensuality and ability to mate with any species, asari are sometimes rumoured to be promiscuous. These rumours are mostly a result of misinformation (or wishful thinking). In fact, asari have to accept that if they mate outside their own species, they will almost inevitably outlive their partner (with the notable exception of the krogan, who have a similarly immense longevity). Therefore, they have had to apply their philosophical "long view" to relationships as well, savouring the time they spend with their partners rather than focusing on their inevitable loss. Despite their partner's death, a part of them will live within their other.

The asari celebrate the springtime fertility ritual Janiris, named for the goddess Athame's guide Janiri, which marks the start of the New Year. During this time, they create wreathes of flowers and distribute them among their friends and loved ones. As is the case with the holidays of some other Citadel species, the celebration of Janiris has been adopted by other species that operate in Citadel space.

A few asari abandon all but a few personal possessions to become justicars, members of an ancient order of asari adhering to a strict code. Justicars operate inside of asari space correcting injustices, often through harsh means, including death. It is rare for a justicar to leave asari space as it could cause a diplomatic incident with other species.

The asari possess the largest single economy in the galaxy. They have extensive trade and social contacts. Craft guilds, such as those within the cities Serrice and Armali, hold a virtual monopoly on advanced biotic technology. Given their political influence, an embargo by the asari would prove disastrous to the Alliance.

The pantheistic mainstream asari religion is siari, which translates roughly as "All is one". The faithful agree on certain core truths: the universe is a consciousness, every life within it is an aspect of the greater whole, and death is a merging of one's spiritual energy back into greater universal consciousness. Siarists don't specifically believe in reincarnation; they believe in spiritual energy returning to the universal consciousness upon death will eventually be used to fill new mortal vessels.

Siari became popular after the asari left their homeworld and discovered their ability to "meld" with nearly any form of life. This ability is seen as proof that all life is fundamentally similar. Siari priestesses see their role as promoting unity between disparate shards of the universe's awareness.

Before the rise of siari pantheism, asari religions were as diverse as their political opinion. The strongest survivor of those days is the monotheistic religion worshipping the goddess Athame. Like the asari, the goddess cycles through the triple aspects of maiden, matron, and matriarch. Asari often swear "by the goddess", though this may be a cultural legacy rather than reflecting an individual's belief.

Moving past the Culture of the Asari, the asari governmental structure, known as the Asari Republics, is relatively broad; the asari came late to the notion of world government. For centuries, their homeworld of Thessia was dotted with loose confederacies of great republican cities. The closest Earth equivalent would be the ancient Mediterranean city-states. Since the asari culture values consensus and accommodation, there was little impetus to form larger principalities. Rather than hoard resources, the asari bartered freely. Rather than attack one another over differing philosophies, they sought to understand one another. Only in the information age did the city-states grow close; communication over the internet evolved into an "electronic democracy".

Aside from their Council representative, the asari have no politicians or elections, but a free-wheeling, all-inclusive legislature that citizens can participate in at will. Policy debates take place at all hours of the day, in official chat rooms and forums moderated by specially-programmed virtual intelligences. All aspects of policy are open to plebiscite at any time. In any given debate, the asari tend to lend the most credence to the opinions of any Matriarchs present, nearly always deferring to the experience of these millennia-old "wise women".

In modern times, the asari normally act as the diplomatic arm of the Citadel Council, and asari exploration efforts have discovered many races over the years. In approximately 200 BCE, the asari made first contact with the elcor and played a key role in helping them establish a regular trade route to the Citadel. In 2184 CE, the asari cruiser Azedes encountered the pre-spaceflight raloi, who were officially welcomed into the galactic community a year later.

The asari military resembles a collection of tribal warrior bands with no national structure. Each community organizes its own unit as the locals see fit, and elect a leader to command them. Units from populous cities are large and well-equipped, while those from farm villages may be only a few women with small arms. There is no uniform; everyone wears what they like. The asari military is not an irregular militia, however; those who serve are full-time professionals.

The average asari huntress is in the maiden stage of her life and has devoted 20-30 years studying the martial arts. Asari choose to be warriors at a young age, and their education from that point is dedicated to sharpening their mind and body for that sole purpose. When they retire, they possess an alarming proficiency for killing.

Huntresses fight individually or in pairs, depending on the tactics preferred in their town. One-on-one, a huntress is practically unbeatable, possessing profound tactical insight, a hunter's eye, and a dancer's grace and alacrity. Biotics are common enough that some capability is a requirement to be trained as a huntress; lack of biotic talent excludes a young asari from military service.

While fluid and mobile, asari can't stand up in a firestorm the way a krogan, turian, or human could. Since their units are small and typically lack heavy armor and support weapons, they are almost incapable of fighting a conventional war, particularly one of a defensive nature. So asari units typically undertake special operations missions. Like an army of ninja, they are adept at ambush, infiltration, and assassination, demoralizing and defeating their enemies through intense, focused guerrilla strikes. Asari huntresses were among the first individuals to be chosen as Spectres and played a key role in the Krogan Rebellions.

As a popular turian saying puts it, "The asari are the finest warriors in the galaxy. Fortunately, there are not many of them." Despite this, the asari military is still very large.

The asari possess one of the most powerful navies in the galaxy. The asari navy had 21 dreadnoughts in 2183 CE, including the Destiny Ascension, a formidable warship boasting almost as much firepower as the rest of the asari fleet combined and the flagship of the Citadel Fleet. Despite the considerable force their numerous dreadnoughts can bring to bear, the asari prefer using fleets composed mainly of frigates and fighters, embodying their hit-and-run mindset with a nimble swarm rather than a slower collection of vessels.

Weapons developed by the asari include the Acolyte heavy pistol and Disciple shotgun. The Acolyte excels at stripping enemy shields and barriers, but is less effective against armour; the shooter's biotics are expected to make up for that shortcoming. The Disciple uses shells packed with microscale submunitions to deal staggering amounts of damage, stunning even shielded enemies.

Notable units of the asari military include the Second Fleet, Sixth Fleet, Serrice Guard, and Armali Sniper Unit.

While this was amazing, there was something that the Asari kept a secret, even to its people, which far suppressed all amazement that the all-female race had experienced, if they had known of course. On the 10th day of October on 2067 a shocking anomaly occurred in the centre Anerzesa, a young Asari with pale skin and pure blue eyes was born. Unlike most children, this new-born did not cry when born, it didn't even make a noise, the only thing that told the doctors that it was alive was the light uprising it's chest.

However the silence of the baby was not what baffled the doctors, the child, like most asari, was born with white markings on it's body, tracing nearly all the main outlines that muscles would be, as well as the usual tentacle like hair. Like it's father, the baby had light purple eyes and dark purple skin.

The similarities, however, stopped right there, unlike any other Asari, this purple little child was born… as a male.

No matter how many check-ups the doctors place the child through, all of the answers came back as one piece of shocking information. This child born on the 10th of October was birthed as the first ever male Asari. Of course, outbursts of shock and confusion spread across the hospital as the news was leaked out. Asaris panicked all over as doctors and scientist alike tried to figure out just how this happened, only for no conclusions to match.

While this happened, only two Asari remained calm, the "mother" and the "father". Cheiss Lefi and Kasheen M'crymi Lefi both looked at their first child in delight, neither cared that he was a pure blood, nor did they care for his difference, they loved their little baby.

Chiess Lefi, the mother, like most Asari from Anerzesa, had light purple coloured skin, green eyes, and light grey marking all around her forehead eyes. She was a beautiful women, being around 245, and stood around 5'6, the asari also had a well-endowed body.

Like her partner, Kasheen, the "father", was 245, but unlike her partner, she had a dark purple tone skin colour and light purple coloured eyes. She stood around 5'8, 2 inches taller than her lover, and had had smaller breasts and curves then her mate, something that made her envious.

Cheiss smiled weakly as she looked up towards her partner. "He's amazing." She started, her smiling becoming larger as she played with her first born. "What do you call….him?" The green eyed asari asked Kasheen with a short break between talking of the child's gender.

Kasheen smiled in a similar way to her wife, wiggling her finger infront of the baby's face, which he grasped not a second later, before he placed the blue finger in his mouth. "How about Yakshi? In honour of your mother." She subjected with a smile.

Chiess smile dropped ever so slightly as the memory of her mother's death came back to her. "No, that name brings to many bad memories up, and plus, it's also a, quote on quote, girl's name." the light purple Asari remarked with a smirk, electing a small smile from Kasheen. "What about your parents? I know that your father is Human. Wasn't he Japanese?" The mother asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Kasheen nodded slightly. "My mother was on one of the many expirations to Earth when they met." She remarked with a small smile as she continued to play with the baby. "You know, my father wanted to name me Maelstrom, he was very intent in doing so, but my mother said no, she wanted me have a name with a Asari meaning." The purple Asari continued on with a thoughtful look, slowly tracing the markings on the child's head with her free hand. "Say, maybe we could call our child Maelstrom. After all, the name stands for someone who is strong and powerful, a free spirt."

The mother look from her wife to her child, smiling to herself as she rubbed the boy's face. "Naruto." She whispered with a large smile as she turned towards Kasheen. "It's perfect, maelstrom in Japanese."

Kasheen smirked brightly as she nodded to her love. "That sound perfect." Just as she finished saying that, the door burst open, shocking the two inside, before five Asari-commandos rushed in with their rifles pointing around the room. "What are you doing?!" She shouted as she rushed infront of her child and wife in a protective fashion, her biotics glowing a bright blue.

"Calm yourself, Kasheen M'crymi, we mean no harm." A light blue skinned Asari with light green eyes said as she walked in, with no noticeable marking on her face. She had dark purple lip stick and eye shadow on, and was dressed in a light green dress that travelled from her neck to her feat.

Kasheen took a silent step back in shock, her hands tightened in defence. "Matriarch Benezia?" Behind the purple skinned wife, Chiess's eyes widened in shock and confusion, her arms brought Naruto in closer in a defensive Nature. "Why are you here?!" the father demanded in anger as she continued to keep up her cold aura.

If the Matriarch was bothered by it, she didn't show it, Benezia kept her face in an emotionless locked state as she raised her hand, singling her shoulders to lower their weapons. "Calm yourself, young one, I simply wish to see if the reports are true." With a silent step, the Asari stepped past the very unnerved Kasheen.

Smiling lightly to the mother, the blue Asari peered down at the bundle huddled up in the frightened looking Chiess's arms. Seeing her baby being starred at, the new mother tried to drew her baby towards her in a protective manner. "Stay away." Chiess threatened Benezia while trying not to make her baby distressed.

Not even slightly bothered by the sudden aggressive nature of Asari, Benezia slowly unwrapped the bundle wrapped inside Chiess's arms, ignoring the blue botics slowly being released from said mother's spare hand, as well as the glare that Kasheen was sending her way. "So the rumours are true, a male Asari baby." Benezia said with a small amount of shock lingering in her voice.

The Commandos standing at the door all looked at each other in shock, their minds lingering off topic as they tried to catch a glimpse of the baby, only to be blocked off by a _very_ angry looking purple Asari. Tension was high, near unbearable, so much so that one could cut it with a knife. It, however, was calmed as Benezia took several steps back, standing only two feet infront of her Commando guards. "Thank you for your corporation, I will take my leave now." She remarked with a slight bow of her head before leaving.

 ****The first male Asari***

When the first reports of a male Asari being born came through, Matriarch Benezia didn't know what to think. For the first time in her life, the powerful biotic had not a single clue as to how this event acquired, not a single one. So, like any other curios person, she went to investigate, what she found was… shocking.

Goddess, even with all her years of training and experience, nothing would've prepare her for this. Something that seemed so small, as small as a child compared to the universe, was actually something extraordinary valuable, the child was not only prof of evolutional gender, it… he was also the only ever male Asari born, the first of his gender.

However, this also placed a lot of worry into the Matriarch, while the child was a gift of life, the baby had a huge, massive even, bounty placed on his tiny little head. Because of how rare he was, many people would want that child for many things: breeding, money, slaving, experimentation, and even as a sick type of pet. Benezia wasn't the type to worry, the baby's parents were both very strong commandos, even if one of them had just given birth. Even with their young age, both commandos had more experience than most seasoned Justicars, and together they make one of the most deadliest tag teams to this date.

Shaking her head, the blue Asari silently waved off one of her team's commandos, ignoring the worried support she tried to express without breaking format. Turning to the side, Benezia let a sigh as she looked at the many worried Asari running around in panic, shock and fear easily scriptable on their faces. It didn't a genius to figure out that someone needed to take command, so with a long sigh, Benezia cleared her throat rather loudly.

The effect was immediate, all the Asari suddenly stopped in their activities and turned towards the sound. Quite a few eyes widened in recognition as they saw the blue asari standing amongst them, some even knelling to show their respect. "Calm yourselves, young ones, there is nothing to fear." Just like before, Benezia's voice was emotionless, cold with a wired sense of warmth. "As most of you have heard, news of a male Asari being born has been rumoured amongst you all, however this news is incorrect." A lie, one that all of the Asari believe, except for the commandos standing behind Benezia. "There is no need to fret, please return to your duties."

The blue female quickly turned and existed the area, avoiding all of the other Asaris in the immediate finicality. However, the leader could not escape the questioning of the commando following her, they were at the scene of the crime, so to speak. "Matriarch Benezia, ma'am, why is the gender of the baby being kept secret from the public?" Asked one of the commandos as she looked to her captain with a frown. "Surely the Asari race should know about this, the boy is an anomaly that should be studied to see the difference in gender."

Benezia glanced at the young Asari of 160, eyes cold like ice, making the young one flinch. "Watch you words, Commando Vasir, they could end your life if you aren't careful." The Matriarch warned, her eyes gaining a deadly glint. "As it stands, the only way we can see the true development of the boy is from afar, we need him to grow in an uncontrolled environment."

"But Matriarch, wouldn't that leave him open for kidnapping." Wasea, another Asari under Beneiza's command, asked sceptically, getting a nod from the other Commandos in the empty hallway.

"That is where you are wrong, Commando Wasea. The parents of that child are none other than Cheiss Lefi and Kasheen M'crymi Lefi, the demonic botics." The leader reminded, making the commandos nod in realisation. "I don't need to remind you that those two are very deadly, even more dangerous when paired together, so there is no need to worry about that. All we need to do is observe from a distance." The woman remarked with a small frown. "That's a direct order."

All of the commandos saluted and went back to their emotions stature.

 ***The first male Asari***

Life was really was hard, it threw things at you like a thunder punch launched by a Mass effect, that was one of the first lessons that Cheiss and Kasheen found out, but never did they think that the one thing they could rely on to treat them so horribly. After being let free from the hospital, the three Asari travelled back home to meet their parents and family, ones that agreed that them being mated was fine.

However, as soon as they found out that their pure blood child was a male, it caused some rather … interesting results. Cheiss sister, Tristana, who was a Justicar, instantly looked down at the baby with one hell of a cold look, one that made Cheiss fear for his life, before she suddenly spouted a blush and started to fuss over the small baby, something that shocked everyone in the family.

Tristana, was what people called a "stone cold bitch", hardly even showed emotion, so for her to act like that was shocking. Everyone was worried for the normal emotionless Asari, each secretly thinking that it was rather cute of her.

However, unlike her step-sister, Nyxeris, Kasheen's sister from her dad's side, frowned in confusion as she looked at the baby in Cheiss's arms. "What's... wrong with it?" She remarked, getting a glare from Tristana and Kasheen.

"Nyxeris!" Kasheen hissed angrily at her purple skinned sister. "That's our baby you're talking about, watch your tongue." The father snapped at her sister, getting a frown from said person.

"Why, it's obliviously a freak of nature. I mean a male, what would father and mother think of this!" Nyxeris growled back, pointing at the baby with a look of distaste in her eyes. "You have to get rid of it, before anything bad happens." The asari continued to say, flaring her biotics in preparation of attacking.

Just as her blue powers sparked to life, Tristana moved. In one fluid motion, she stood up and punched the younger Asari in the face with a biotic infused fist. Needless to say, the purple skinned female _flew_ across the room, slamming into the wall with a "Bang".

"Bitch, who do you think you are?! Attack my family again and I'll kill you!" The usually emotionless asari growled, flaring her energy in retaliation, only to stop when the sound of Naurto crying reached her ears.

"Shhhh, Naruto, it's okay." Cheiss whispered to her son as she rocked him gently, her aura spilling out love and warmth with each second. After about 10 seconds of simple rocking, the baby slipped back into sleep.

"Listen, Nyxeris, I'm only going to tell you this once, and only once." Kasheen warned, her eyes holding a storm of fury. "If you ever, and I mean ever, try to hurt my child again, I will hunt you down and personally rip of your arms and beat you to death with them, do I make myself clear!?" the new father growled out, her fist tightening to the point that they turned white.

"Fine, but mother and father will not accept this!"

"Accept what?" Two voices echo through the house as two people entered the room from the front entrance. "Is there something wrong?" the taller figure of the two ask, her pale white skin coming to light as he stepped into the room. The male, human in race, looked rather unique, he had cloud white eyes, signalling his blindness, and pale white skin that looked to be made out of snow. Dirty blonde hair hung around his face, and several wrinkles littered his face, showing off his age of 48.

"I am also interested." Dark blue skin shinned slightly as the second figure walked into the light, showing her to be asari. She had the iconic tentacles lingering on her scalp, semi-flexible cartilage-based scalp, and stood at 5'8, 4 inches smaller than the man beside her, with no visual markings on her face.

"Hello, mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick side note, I haven't been able to see your reviews, I don't know why, but I will put some notes on the next chapter if you have some questions. Also, I apologize** **for the late update, I had work on the days that I was suppose to edit and write the story.**

 **Maelstrom meets family**

 _"Listen, Nyxeris, I'm only going to tell you this once, and only once." Kasheen warned, her eyes holding a storm of fury. "If you ever, and I mean ever, try to hurt my child again, I will hunt you down and personally rip of your arms and beat you to death with them, do I make myself clear!?" the new father growled out, her fist tightening to the point that they turned white._

 _"Fine, but mother will not accept this!"_

 _"Accept what?" Two voices echo through the house as two people entered the room from the front entrance. "Is there something wrong?" the taller figure of the two ask, her pale white skin coming to light as he stepped into the room. The male, human in race, looked rather unique, he had cloud white eyes, signalling his blindness, and pale white skin that looked to be made out of snow. Dirty blonde hair hung around his face, and several wrinkles littered his face, showing off his age of 48._

 _"I am also interested." Dark blue skin shinned slightly as the second figure walked into the light, showing her to be asari. She had the iconic tentacles lingering on her scalp, semi-flexible cartilage-based scalp, and stood at 5'8, 4 inches smaller than the man beside her, with no visual markings on her face._

 _"Hello, mother."_

"Its good to see you, Kasheen." The new female arrival greeted, a small smile lingered on her face. "You aswell Cheiss, I hope you are well." She said as she approached the two girl. "I must know though, Nyxeris, what pushed you to attack your new sister?" the mother asked in a calm tone, her facial features not changing in the slightest.

Nyxeris, who was still slightly winded by Tristana's punch, glanced towards Cheiss and the baby in her arms. "Its complicated mother, the baby is a..." She said with a sigh, turning away from the two Asari parents. "Just unnatural, it shouldn't exist."

"Because she's a Pure-blood?" Nasoll Thanoqua remarked in a monotone voice, narrowing her eyes at Nyxeris. "Need I remind you that your grandparents are also Asaris?" Her voice now having a deadly edge to it.

"Nasoll, calm yourself, there is no need for violence." The husband said as he gently rubbed his wife's shoulder. "Plus, I know what she is talking about, this is very odd indeed."

Blinking in confusion, Nasoll turned to her new husband, with a frown lingering on her face. "Tetsuo, what are talking about?"

"His biotics are acting differently to a normal Asari's, its nothing I've seen before." the male said, his eyes moving over they baby as if he could see past the cover of his mother and father. "Almost like a... male chakra system."

"Chakra?" Nyxeris asked in confusion, glancing towards her sisters in confusion. "What's chakra, and how are you able to see our biotics? You're blind." The asari asked, a frown lingering on her face as she looked towards her mother for answers.

Sighing, Nasoll turned towards her daughters, a frown lingering on her face. "You remember how your father was special." A round of nods happened, everyone knew of the power that their father, Koinik Uzumaki, had. "He lived for long time, in human stands, reaching two hundred before he finally died." She continued in a mournful tone, before turning to her new husband. "Well, Tetsuo's and Koinik's are not human, like much would believe, they are, or more precisely were, a more advanced, stronger, and combat ready evolution of humans that were born on planet Nepyma in the Zelene system." The mother revealed, shocking the girl into silence.

"Our species were testing a new type of weapon when your mother and her fleet came along." Tetsuo explained, moving infront of the Asari women. "Unfortunately not much is known of the incident, only that we were near extinction, only a mere ten thousand of us lived." The man explained, pacing towards the baby in Chiess arms. "Those that were willing were brought to Hyetiana, where we helped out the researches there to learn new, and fascinating, things about Asari and our own species."

Nodding in agreement, the mother confirmed the information the information. "Like your father, and his father before him, there was something that made them furious in battle, the thing was called chakra, an energy that easily rivalled our biotics." Nasoll remarked, getting shocked looks from the resident Asari.

"This chakra was made by two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are moulded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the human's cells, which they increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. The other component was Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and was increased through studying, meditation, and experience." Tetsuo explained to the confused asari, confusion them more. "The energies are only available to our species though, so its complicated for me to just explain it in normal terms."

The daughters, who had been quite from the beginning, finally spoke up. "That's good and all, but that doesn't explain why you could supposedly see the insides of Naruto." Kasheen remarked, taking a step forwards, narrowing her eyes at the "shinobi".

"That is not a simple answer, you see. Tetsuo was born with special traits past down through generations, it's called the Byakugan." Nasoll started as Kasheen pointed towards his eyes. "The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision as well the ability to see through, and into, anything."

"Yes, everything, including into the baby." He said, looking towards Naruto again. "I am at a lost though, I thought gender was decided in this race?" the Hyuuga remarked, tilting his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about, love?" The wife asked, looking to her husband as if he'd gone insane. "We are genderless, remember?" She said as she motioned towards her fellow Asari. Frowning, she looked towards her new grand-daughter.

"Oh, that's where I think you're wrong, because that baby is a boy."

Eyes wide, Nasoll turned towards the new mother and father, confusion and shock clear on her face. "L-let me see." She said gently, worry and shock still lingering on her voice. Hesitantly, Cheiss allowed her step-mother hold her child, fear lingered in her eyes as she trusted Nasoll not to overact and hurt her son. Speaking of said women, the dark skinned Asari looked down at the baby in shock and wonder as she brought up her finger infront of the his face. In an adorable fashion, Naruto eyes seemed to shine as he grabbed the offering finger, bringing it closer while giggling happily. "Even though it shouldn't be possible." She said as she looked down at the male Asari. "I can't deny that he's cute, though."

Sighing in relief, Cheiss stood beside the purple Asari with a smile, looking down at her new born in love. "He is, ins't he." the mother remarked as she traced the white marking on her baby's face. "We called him Naruto, Kasheen said that what's her dad wanted to call her."

"Naruto, a strong name." Tetsuo pipped in, looked down at the baby. "And carries a long legacy behind it." He continued, looking into Naruto's pure blue eyes. "You see, thousands apon thousands of years ago, a young boy with golden hair and blue eyes was born on our world, in a village called Konohagakure no Sato, or in your tongue, Village Hidden by Tree Leaves." The shinobi told, a smirk appeared on his face. "The story goes, that baby grew up pushed away and ignored for the first fourteen years before being tricked by his teacher into stealing sacred scroll from the village."

Cheiss frowned at that, she hoped that Naurto wouldn't be treated like that, but she knew that was a pip dream. "I really hope that the name doesn't come with negative effect." The mother said with a small frown, rubbing Naruto's face as she turned towards Tetsuo. "What happened to this child?"

"Unfortunately," A sigh left the blonde haired man's mouth. "Most records of that time has been lost, the only thing we have is the legend which states," clearing his throat, the man thought back to the stories he was once told. "The child of Child of the Prophecy fought a god and won, he was a warrior, leader, and father when he pasted." The man finished, getting raised eyebrows from the Asaris in the room. "There's a story covering the legend, but I do not remember it, however I do know that Naruto managed to reunite a whole world of war, making an ever lasting peace in our home, something that we never had." He said, surprising the Asari of the room.

"He managed to reunite a whole race, amazing." Chiess said as she tilted her head in awe. "I wonder if our Naruto can do that, reunite all the species." The mother asked herself, placing her finger above the Asari's face.

"I honestly doubt it," Nyxeris remarked, her eyes narrowed in a glare, as she looked towards Naruto. "After-all, he is male, something that shouldn't be biologically possible. Most Asaris are probably going to push him to the side, others will simply ignore him." The sister said cruelly, getting a snarl from Tristana, before turning around and preparing to leave.

"Nyxeris." Nasoll spoke our to her daughter. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." The parent's eyes were as cold as ice as she followed her daughters movements.

Huffing in annoyance, Nyxeris walked out of the room with a frown, ignoring the disapproving stares that followed her ever step. As she walked out, two Asaris walked passed her, troubled looks on their faces as they stepped into the gathering room.

Cheiss, who saw the two Asari enter, gasped slightly, pulling her finger back gently away from her baby. "father, sister?" The new mother asked in surprise, shocked to see her family walking in the room, stepping infront of her baby like some type of shield.

"Hello, Cheiss, its good to see you." The father, a Asari with the same purple coloured skin and green eyes as Cheiss. However, unlike her daughter, the Asari had no markings on her what-so-ever.

Standing beside the father was Cheiss's sister, a Asari with dark purple skin and blue eyes, unlike her father and sister, she also had cream markings around her eyes and eyebrows. "Its good to see you after so long, sister."

"Its a surprise to see you both here, Aithasy, Visel, I thought you decided that you didn't want to know about your new family member." Nasoll remarked, her ice cold glare now on the new arrivals. "Afterall, its a pureblood, those were your words right?"

"I.. Yes, those were our worlds." the Father, Aithasy, confessed, looking down in shame. "However, Visel and I talked this over, and both of us felt that what we said was rude, uncaring, and unneeded." She continued on, guilt all by pouring out form the women. "We came here today to see if you would allow us to right the wrongs we did, Cheiss."

Cheiss, who had been on guard since the female's walked in, lowered her defences slightly as she looked back at Naruto.

"We overheard about Naruto, and him being, well, a him." Visel said, flinching back when Nasoll cold eyes shot towards her. "A-and we don't care, he's s-still family." She said nervously, looking up from the group and towards her sister. "I know I don't deserve to, but, can I look at him?"

Weighing the options, Cheiss slowly nodded her head whilst moving out of the way, allowing Visel to see her precious child.

Stepping forwards, the dark skinned Asari couldn't help but woo at the sight of the small giggling baby. "C-cute." She whispered to herself, her eyes locked with Naruto's pure blue ones. To her, Naruto's cuteness only increased when he stretchered out with his tiny light blue hands, grasping at and imagery finger.

Nasoll, who had left Naruto side, walked up to Aithasy, her stare still being as cold as ever. "So, how exactly did you get over the fact that Naruto is not only a pureblood, but a male also?" The mother of the new mother asked, looked at the younger Asari infront of her.

"I had some recollection of my own upbringing, I remembered that my sister was also a pureblood, and she was no different from me." The father remarked, looking down in shame. "Plus, Cheiss is also pureblood, much like her sister. I didn't let that effect my judgement of them, and I won't let it effect this new one." She continued, a look of determination crossed her face, before it returned back to nervousness. "If Cheiss allows use that is."

Cheiss, hearing this, smiled gently while turning towards her father. "Ofcourse I forgive you, but Naruto's not just my child, Kasheen is his father afterall." the mother said, glancing over to her love in question.

Kasheen, who heard her name being called, stopped her conversation with Tristana about Naruto, turned towards Cheiss, a smile coming to her face as she worked her towards her lover. "I heard my name, is there something wrong?"

"It's involves Naruto." Cheiss remarked, looking back at her sister playing with Naruto. "They want to make things right between us." She said, getting a frown from the father.

Glancing from Cheiss, Kasheen frowned slightly as she tried to find any decision in the Asari's eyes. "It's up to Cheiss, she know how I feel." She elaborated, holding her girl's shoulder in support.

Sighing gently, Cheiss nodded with a smile, bringing her dad into a heart warming hug, getting a smile from everyone in the room.

"Now, lets go shopping, I need so new baby clothes for my baby." Cheiss joked, smiling as the people of the room laughed.

* **Naruto, the first Asari***

The day went on by without a hitch, the only arguments were about who held the baby boy, which were shut down by Cheiss - who instantly scooped up Naruto in her arms when they tried to grab him. Going to one of the main shopping districts was funny, especially for Kasheen and Cheiss, however shopping was a pain, while they found some clothes that they loved, there was nothing that really fitted Naruto, as everything was modified for other races, plus there was nothing for male Asari, which wasn't a surprise, they did however get some uni-sex clothes.

However, what got the group's attention was the surprising amount, or lack of, Asari in the area. On a standard day of October there was still quite alot of people just walking around, doing their work and business, but today was different, today the streets were empty. The store clerks weren't there, instead they had to use the self check outs.

By 6pm, the group of seven turned to three, everyone going home to either eat or to get ready for work. As it stood, the new family of three was walking home soundlessly, nothing effecting their quite work. However, unknown to them, there was a single person monitoring their every step, following them step by step under an active camo, invisible to the average person.

The two parents knew of the person, their hardened battle senses screamed that they were being followed, but they kept care as to not to alert their follower. Apart from that, the two simply didn't know what level of danger they were in, so they couldn't just engage, for all they knew, Naruto could be are target.

Turning a corner, leading towards their home, before suddenly sprinting, shocking their purser, who rushed after them as fast as he/she could. Throwing her arm out, a yellow arm like aura covered Kasheen's right arm, an Omni-Tool, which she used to command the door to the house to open just in time for them to rush in, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Who was that?" Kasheen asked in confusion, a frown lingering on her brow. "They've got some good technology, expensive as well." She continued, closing the widow shutters around the house. "If I knew any better, I would say that was atleast spectre grade equipment."

Cheiss, who placed a now sleeping Naruto in a sleep crib and quickly put on defence lock on it - which protected the person inside from any outside damage, nodded in agreement. "We need to be ready." She remarked, opening up a secret compartment installed in one of the walls. A thin piece of silver wall slid backwards and to the left to reveal a large armour. The storage cell had several hundred guns, ranging from a M-8 Avenger to a M-622 Avalanche, stationed on a signal long wall, one that seemed be infinity long.

There was multiple things inside the room: Arc Grenade, Armor-Piercing Arrows, Cain Trip Mines, Cluster Grenades, Concussive Arrows, Frag Grenades, Homing Grenades, Inferno Grenades,Lift Grenades, Multi-Frag Grenades, Nightshade Blades, Repair Matrixs ,Sticky Grenades,Stimulant Packs- and those were only a few compared to the actual size of the list.

Rushing inside, the two Asari located they're armour, both navy blue in colour with orange lights outlining the connectives, and quickly put them on, starting with the chest pieces and followed with leggings, neither of them having helmets but lenses over their eyes. Before even a minuet had past, the two Asari was geared and ready, Cheiss had a high-power pistol and a green omni-tool in hand, Kasheen also had this but she had an orange omni tool instead.

As the two stepped out the room, the light's shut off, the only light being the glow from their armour. Activating their lenses, the two Asari looked around the pitch black room, night vision giving them sight. Before the two could react, a person appeared behind them, throwing a punch in both their directions.

Cheiss and Kasheen reacting instantly after, barely dodging the punches, retaliating with a right hook from Kasheen and a rib shot from Cheiss. Light's blared out as the shorter Asari shot at the intruder, hoping to damage him/ her, only for the figure to fade away back into the darkness. "Tsk" Cheiss clicked her tongue, scanning the area for her opponent. "Duck!" She suddenly shouted, diving it to the floor as a blade of black flew overhead, intent on beheading the two female.

Flipping back to her feet, Kasheen's eyes tracked a sight movement in the shadows, almost unnoticed, activating her Omni-sword in preparation. Instinct allow saved the Asari, Kasheen brought up blade in defence, blocking a attack from her left, before stabbing forwards in quick riseason, hoping to cast the attacker off guard. However, she was unable to lad a solid hit, and instead was blocked in return.

However, the fight was a two on one, something that the assassin should have taken in consideration. Cheiss rushed in, bringing her arm back for a lung, aiming for the attack's ribs. A loud grunt sounded out as metal meet flesh, the attacker quickly jumped back into the darkness in hopes of recovering however was stopped when Kasheen grabbed his/her armour and head-butted the assassin with the force to make the person stumble. Cheiss assisted straight after, wrapping her arm around the Assassin's neck and brought said person's back down on her metal knee with a bone crunching slam.

However, with a show of great resistance, the invader got up and seemingly disappeared from the girl's scanners. In that same moment, the girls were meet with an onslaught of hand to hand combat, their guns instantly thrown to the side and their onmi-tools shut off straight after. A hand collided with Kasheen's face, making blue blood drip from her nose, followed by a shoulder slam, which sent nerve shocks through her body. Following up with that, the assaulting person spin kicked her into a wall.

Cheiss, who recovered from her shock at the assault, charged the person, grasping the figure's legs in a tackle, before bringing him/her to the floor. With how close they were, Cheiss could see that the assassin was a male Drell, the green scales were a dead give-away, but she didn't comment on it and instead punched the male in the face, followed up by a right hook to his lower jaw.

Before she could continue her assault, the green skinned fighter blocked her punch before grabbing Cheiss shut and kicking her off of him. Using the same momentum, the Droll flipped onto the Asari, sword in hand, before striking down at the downed Asari. However, he was tackled off by Kasheen, who proceeded to punch him several times in the face, before she retreated back to Cheiss.

Seeing his clear disadvantage, the Drell sunk into the shadows once again, putting the two Asari on guard, before going after his real target. Bringing up his hands, the Drell sent a E.M.P pulse through the room, deactivating the electronics in the room, before stealthy going towards the baby Asari's location.

"Where is he?" Cheiss whispered to her partner, the EMP shut down most of their equipment including their night vision. "Wait a minuet, that EMP effects Naruto's crib, doesn't it?" The mother asked, looking towards the location of Naruto.

What they saw made the two Asari growl in anger, standing above their baby's crib was the drell with a sleeping Naruto in his arms. "I wouldn't move, I'm sure that you wouldn't want you baby to get hurt." Growling, Kasheen took a threatening step forward, only to freeze when the Drell drew a blade a placed on the baby's neck. "Ah, ah, ah. I didn't say you could move." He remarked, his voice monotone as he spoke.

"What do you want." Cheiss asked, her eyes not giving a single emotion.

Looking to the Asari, the Drell stared back without emotion. "What makes you think I want anything."

"A normal Drell does not engage in combat normally, nor do they take prisoners." Cheiss remarked, her tone now becoming monotone. "Now, tell me what you want!" She suddenly shouted, fury taking up her being.

"That is simple." The drell said, glancing between the two Asari.

"I need the boy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I finally got the review system to work, YAY, and so I've decided to answer some questions, ps if you don't want to read them please skip to the story :d**

 _Ok first up is , he wore, "Good chapter, unexpected on the whole Shinobi revelation but otherwise good :) Keep up the awesome work! :)." Thanks man, means a lot, I love making unique pieces of literature._

 _Next isssss BioHazard82. "Interesting start. Please update soon, and often!" Ok, first off, thanks for the remark, and second, I do try to update atleast one a weak, I write about 1k words a day before reviewing and editing said 1k words, which is time consuming. I will try to make my updates faster, I just have work to deal with first._

 _And following after him was Kage88 with "interesting development." I hope that's a complement Kage XD but no seriously, thanks for reviewing._

 _Ok, this next one is multiple questions from avidnarutofan, so I'll try answering them as best as I can. "This was nice to read. So Nasoll married a second time. That would explain how her daughter is 248. The first husband being 200 and the second being 48. Why were there so few asari in the area? Did the drell knock them all out? The little fight was well described. Was the drell hired by nyxeris or one of the asari matriarchs or cerberus or the shadow broker? I really want to see the outcome of this fight. Perhaps the hyuuga will sneak up and kill the drell. Anyway, please update this story soon. I want to read more. Cheers."_

 _Well now, that was one long review, anyway, first I would like to thank you, you saying it was nice to read makes an impact on the way I see my writing. Now onto the question. Yes, Nasoll married again after 20 years of her first husband's death. Next, the reason why there was so many few Asari in the area will be told in this chapter XD. Thanks for the complement of the fighting, combat is one of my favourite things to write :D. Now, onto the Drell, information about who hired him, that's if he was hired, will be released later on in the story, it's a plot hole. And finally, the outcome of the fight is also shown in this chapter, it's not something I think you'll expect._

 _Now that that's past, I'll move onto EllieGmanloveshalo, mean to btw, halo is sick. Anyway, he put "The only way I can see that Naruto is already discovered and is already a hostage when the information is kept in the family. Is that Nyxeris sold the information to the shadow broker since she thinks he is an abomination, So the shadow broker would kidnap him and sell him to the Collectors."_

 _Well going from how you put it, no the Shadow Broker is not informed, nor does it involve Nyxeris, as she had no real time to make a link with the unknown Broker. However, I could be lying, which is highly possible . Anyway, as a British person, I just couldn't help but be alittle rude when I read this, as I kept making grammar corrections on your review, just wanted to say sorry for that._

 _Ok, the next one kind of confused me, it was a statement that LordGhostStiker let me, it says, "DamnA Shadow Broker." As you can see, his statement is kind of confusing, did I give some kind of unknown hint for a Shadow broker, how and where? Anyway, some clarification would be nice, thanks for reviewing though._

 _(I don't think I'm getting past all these reviews in one sitting, ;-;, ps I know this is bad so I'm going to cut down the reviews to only subscriber of )_

 _Coming next is a review from six samurai of dragon order, "What the fuck is going on? (Face on screen, watching for more.)" Errrrrr, is that a complement, I hope so :D, Anyway, either thanks :D._

 _Ok, finally, sorry for not doing more but I really want to start, is from DragonPony022. He/she wrote "Well this is a really interesting event. I didn't think a Drell would show up and want Naruto. I wonder what he could need him for. I am also wondering where the hell is Benezia in all of these. She said she would keep a eye on them but it best chance hasn't even been a week since they been out in the public and all of these happen. She is really shitty at keeping her word lol._

 _I am also wondering what effect Naruto being a male Asari will have. I mean with having Chakra and Biotics he should be supercharge in combat with his Biotics being super strong from his crazy strong body and that then boosting his physical section of his chakra. His age, race, and skills will boost his spiritual chakra to a very VERY high levels. So he will be well beyond even Jack levels._

 _I am also wondering if he will have very high allure with those of the female sex. I mean it seems that they are drown to him with Asari only having a slight aversion to it due to being mostly genderless. But what about when he meet other races. There is also how Naruto could cause the Asari race to spread throughout space much faster then before._

 _Anyway great story and chapter, can't wait to see more."_

 _Starting with the first paragraph, thanks for the compliments, it means a lot, and I'm glad that I'm able to keep you suspense. Benezia's location is hidden right now, as she herself wasn't looking after Naruto, her commandos were._

 _Going to the second paragraph, okay, chakra and biotics would be a good mix, if Naruto was going to have chakra. You see, I didn't say, nor imply, that the baby Asari would have chakra, only that his biotics acted like chakra. And as for power, nothing has been decided yet, but I know I'm not making him super op, I want the battles to long and even, not one sided. No spoilers though, Naruto might have chakra, or he might not, you'll just have to wait and see._

 _And finally, the bane of my existence as a writer, the pairings. As I've said to everyone, I have yet to decide on the pairs, nor do I want to rush the relationship side of things, sorry. And yes, Naruto can mate with any species, its complex in how he does it to. Much like how his female counterparts do it, Naruto takes his DNA before exploring his partner's genetic heritage and pass desirable traits on to any offspring and as a "map" to randomize the genes of the offspring. The two DNAs then are given to the female, not Naruto, instead, impregnating them, and that's if he melds for impregnating, afterall the melding consciously attunes his nervous system to her partner's, sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin, its complicated like I said._

 **Naruto's kidnapping**

 _What they saw made the two Asari growl in anger, standing above their baby's crib was the drell with a sleeping Naruto in his arms. "I wouldn't move, I'm sure that you wouldn't want you baby to get hurt." Growling, Kasheen took a threatening step forward, only to freeze when the Drell drew a blade a placed on the baby's neck. "Ah, ah, ah. I didn't say you could move." He remarked, his voice monotone as he spoke._

 _"What do you want." Cheiss asked, her eyes not giving a single emotion._

 _Looking to the Asari, the Drell stared back without emotion. "What makes you think I want anything?"_

 _"A normal Drell does not engage in combat normally, nor do they take prisoners." Cheiss remarked, her tone now becoming monotone. "Now, tell me what you want!" She suddenly shouted, fury taking up her being._

 _"That is simple." The drell said, glancing between the two Asari._

 _"I need the boy."_

 ***flashback***

They had to move fast, no witnesses were allowed, that was their mission. Kidnapping, not something these types of people did, but not unheard of, the Drell race never once back downed from a mission. One Drell could easily take out a squad of mercenary, however a group of them was enough to shut down an area win hours. Their mission, one of capture and retreat, was to begin before two Asari arrived home, giving them a space of three hours to set up their plans.

Commanding their squad was a legend in the Drell race, an assassin that has never failed a mission, without caution or problems, he was a smooth as his name, Living Shadow. However, this Drell wasn't just a master of stealth, he knew multiple fighting styles, enough for him to be able to stand up to a Krogan in open combat. Alongside all of those combat skills, the assassin was also well versed in using biotics, not as good as a battle hardened Asari's but better than a battle hardened Krogan's.

His squad were like commando under a matriarch, each were powerful in their own right, each were able to match a squad of Asari between themselves. The squad, which was only a group of 8 Drell, were all equipped with top of the range equipment, which consisted of an invisibility cloak and several knock out equipment, which was perfect for their mission.

They moved quick and quietly, each person released a cloud of sleeping gas, as there was to be no civilian casualties, before taking all of them and putting in their homes, it was lucky they had hired help for that one. After everyone had been locked down, the Drells got into position, readying themselves for their captain's signals.

Said signal was to cover him as he made his escape with the objective.

It was not even an hour after the Asari target returned home that his parents had been escorted out into the local town, which was only minutes away from their home, by not only by their family but a secret squad of Asari Commandos aswell.

"Wait until the split up, there is no need to engage in unnecessary combat." The shadow remarked, his tone monotone to the point of soullessness. "Remember, your objective is to hold those Asari commandos until I've received the target, make sure that none gets past you."

"Aye captain!" the teen remarked through their communicator, their position being several feet away, tactical positioning themselves in-between the shadow and Asari commandos. It wasn't long before the Asari's split from their family. "Captain, subject is in position." One of the underling spoke to his commander, his eyes scanning the family through his scope.

The Drell, wearing pure black fabric like armour, stepped out in the road, directly behind the Asari family, keeping himself hidden from the Asari commandos. "Copy that, engage the commandos in 30 seconds."

As those words left his mouth, his targets parents suddenly sprinted forwards, surprising him. "Negative, engage now, I repeat, engage now!" The Drell commanded his units as he rushed after his objective.

Scope, a Drell operative and leader of the protection unit, nodded back to his units before pulling up a naive blue HMWSR Master Sniper Rifle with a dark grey lense and a silencer. His squad, seeing this, followed up by jumping down from the roof onto the group bellow, each equipped with Karpov Pistol and omni-sword. Each unit was also dressed in a similar outfit, with some odd moderation, that consistence of green and naive blue light armour, which left nothing revealed.

The group of 7 took a triple triangle formation, two on the left, two on the right, and three standing in-between them in an outward triangle. Just as they formed their formation, a squad of five commandos rushed into the area with guns in hand.

Seeing the enemy on his playground, Scope shot several times at the Asari, each one being kill shots, only for none of them to die, much to his shock. A thin light blue aura covered each Asari, seemingly being the reason why that hadn't died. Rolling to the side, the male Drell barely dodged a shot from an unknown location. "Tsk, how'd they find me?" The Drell said with a frown, looking around in hopes of spotting the glare of the sunlight hitting his enemy's scope.

His hopes were shattered when another shot was sent his way, only this time it was from a totally different direction than before, coming from his right instead of his front. Shaking his head, the Drell placed his weapon on his back before taking off in a sprint, dodging sniper shots as he did so, and jumping onto another house, one above the Asari fighting his man.

Pulling out a smoke grenade, the Drell didn't stop in his movement, in risk of being hit by a bullet, as he dropped down onto the unsuspecting Asaris, dropping the smoke as he hit the floor, making a cloud of darkness fill the area. "Retreat and regroup!" Scope calling, making his way through the fog like each, his comrades doing the same.

"What should we do captain, darkness isn't back yet." A subordinate asked, dodging side to side as bullets flew by, worried for his leader.

"Shadow will be fine, we'll be there if he needs help." Scope remarked back, ducking into an alleyway, his team following after him. "Camo and anti-signature devices up!" He barked, doing so himself, making his comrades do so.

The alleyway that had 8 people in suddenly looked like it had no 'one inside, even scanners couldn't pick up on them. Waiting for several minutes, the Drell listened into Shadow's conversation with the target's parents.

"A normal Drell does not engage in combat normally, nor do they take prisoners." The target's mother remarked, her tone now becoming monotone. "Now, tell me what you want!" The Drell's blinked in surprise, they didn't expect their leader to take the baby as a prisoner.

Frowning, Scope glanced towards his brothers, his eyes enhancement giving him the ability to do so. "That is simple." The Drell leader said, getting a frown from Scope. "I need the boy."

"Some-things wrong." Scope remarked, getting the attention of the group. "Our target was to simply get a blood sample, not the boy." He informed, getting shocked looked from the group. "Darkness is doing something against regulation, if he kills the boy, we'll die." He hissed, glancing at his squad.

"What do we do boss?" Hocks, the combat expert of the team, remark, looking at his fellow comrades. "We can't all go down for Shadow, I know that we never let a comrade behind, but I don't want my family to die for his miscalculation." He continued, getting Scope to pause in thought.

"The best we can do is wait, if Shadow is in danger, we'll be there, however if he kills the target, he's on his own." The leader concluded, making the decision that helped his squad out the most.

"Aye captain."

* **Flashback end***

Shadow kept his form unmoved as he pushed the blade closer to the baby Asari, he didn't want to do this but the Asari forced his hand. Glancing at the two, the green alien narrowed his eyes, the twin spectre were a force of nature, his move may have been risky but it was better than facing the two straight up, even he wouldn't come out from it unscathed, they hadn't even used their bitiocs either.

Chiess, seeing the blade close to her son's neck, weighed her opposition: on one hand her son would die, on the other he would live but without her. Neither were preferable, never she wanted. "Why?" She asked, trying to not sound pissed off and failing miserably. "Better yet, how do you expect to get out of here alive?" She remarked, trying to intimidate the Drell.

Inwardly frowning, the Drell kept up his persona as he looked towards his opponent, they knew he wouldn't kill his target, and if he did he'd be dead before he could regret his diction. "Are you willing for it to come to that, I doubt there will ever be a male Asari born again." he threaten, his tone still as monotone as ever.

Kasheen, pissed more than anything, finally gave into anger and flared her bitiocs, making the house vibrate. "If you harm one hair on my baby's body, I will turn you into dust." She hissed at the Drell, a dark black aura covering his body.

Shadow, sensing and seeing the threat, secretly sapped some blood into a vile with his spare hand before suddenly throwing the baby into the air, jumping back into the shadows, retreating to the hole he had made earlier. "Squad, I am retreating, meet me at the Rendezvous." He remarked to his squad, sprinting away from the house he was just in, a vile with purple blood in his hands. "I repeat, meet me at the rendezvous."

"Copy captain." the cold monotone voice of Scope sounded through his communicator. "Do you have the objective, sir."

"Affirmative." The captain remarked, looking around just in-case he had Asari following him. Seeing none, the Drell dropped down into an alleyway, hiding inside the dark that the buildings offered.

Looking around, the Commander scanned his area, the Drell tried to calm himself, he could feel someone following him, someone strong was after his blood. Rushing inside the back-ally, passing several homes, the feelings still in the back of his mind.

Stopping in a halt, the Drell placed the vile inside his jacket pocket, just as a dark figure dropped down behind him. "Finally revealed your self?" The Drell's statement was meet with a strike of violence. Without warning, the unknown person shot forwards, sword in hand, and swiped at him multiple times, which he dodged.

Jumping backwards, Shadow avoided the attacker's attempt to slay him before counter-attacking with a fury of punches and kicks, pushing the figure on the defence. The figure, who had the curves and bust of a female, back-stepped several times, doing the high speed strikes aimed her way, countering them with several stabs towards her target.

Without warning, Shadow grabbed the females over extended arm and twisted them around, smashing her head into the metal side of the wall with enough force to knock the girl out. "Strange, I didn't sense any killing instance from her, its as if she was trying to slow me down." The Drell said to himself, his eyes widening in retaliation. "Squad, retreat. now, meet me at the ship!" Shadow suddenly shouted down his com, getting a "Aye Captain" in return.

Spinning on his heals, the Drell rushed down the alleyway, ignoring the cloak women laying on the floor, supposedly knocked out. "Mission complete, target is retreating." The women suddenly spoke, her form lifting up to show no visible harm done to her.

"Good job, Fox, report in at base, captain over and out." A deep, yet female, tone spoke throw an intercom in the girl's ear, relaying the information of which she accepted without a remark.

 ***with the evacuation crew***

Scope and his crew waiting at the extraction point nervously, their captain had messaged them no-more than a minuet ago, and already his message had hit hard. "Remember, if he's not in here in two minuets, we're leaving without him." Scope shouted back at his squad, the sound of his transport's engines flaring making it hard to hear.

However, even with the loud noise covering Scope's voice, the group nodded in confirmation, each worried for their captain. "Sir, what about the objective?" Hocks asked, he still wanted to get paid afterall.

Scope, still in thought about his boss, turned to Hocks with a frown. "I don't know, I really don't." The team sat in silence. The idea of leaving the captain was fresh on their minds, a cold wind seemly dropping their mod further.

"Scope, open the bloody hatch, now!" A sudden shouted echo'd throw the ship. Everyone knew the voice, but the tone put them on edge. Looking out of the window, the sniper was met by the sight of Shadow running towards their location, his eyes widen in what seemed light fear, with two Asaris rushing after him. "Damnit, Scope! Open the fucking door!" He screamed out, his face now a picture perfect of fear and anger. Scope, eyes wide, smashed the open button to the door, letting in a rush of wind, letting the assassin inside. "Get us the hell out of here!" The assassin shouted, his face that of fear, before he slammed the door of the transport.

"Sir," Scope said, instantly flying up into the air, his thoughts on his captain's shaking form. "W-what's wrong sir?"

"Listen to me, Scope." Shadow said, his form covered in a dark aura. "We're never taking on a mission that involves parents, never!" He told his fellow mercenary, a glare light revealing his horrified eyes.

"Captain?"

Shaking back and forth, the proud assassin, now ruded to a shaking mess, let out whimpers as he whispered something to himself. "Female fury and mother's fury in a single being." Hearing this, the team looked at the captain in confusion.

"Aye captain."

 **Sorry for the short chap this time, this was a filler, I wanted to update today, I've being working all this week so I had to write it today, on the 8th :D Sorry if you guys wanted more, I'll have more to upload next week .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, sorry for the last update, I was unable to spell, or grammar, check it. Alot of you were supportive, but some brought up the fact that the my chapter was bad because of it. I do try, I really do, to make my chapters as readable as possible before posting, its just, I wrote the last chapter in only two hours, I stayed up until 1.30am to post it.**

 **Anywho, like I did last chap, I'll move onto the reviews, skip if you want to read the story.**

 _Okay, first we have kage88, nice name btw, saying, "Its Ok I understand hope that in the harem will consist of Liara T'Soni Miranda Lawson Tali'Zorah vas Neema." Well, first off, thanks for understanding, I know most would simply hate because of the vague chapter, and as for the pairings, I have no plays on actually working on the romance just yet, I've been doing plot and character build ups instead._

 _Next up is six samurai of dragon order, again XD. "i was saying i was confused, but you can take it that way to, this is a good story." Ah, its fine, thank you :D._

 _With a triple review is ddcj1990, each one being about different chapters. The first one was "Awesome first chapter I really enjoyed it very much," followed by "Great job with this chapter," on chapter 2, before the final review being, "Very good". Ha, I see that your review went down over time XD, I hope that's not a sign. Anywho, thanks for reviewing, it means alot._

 _Okayo, next up Stratos263, as in Infinite Startos?, saying "What just happened" I don't really know if that's a good or bad thing, but thanks for reviewing none the less._

 _The next person is_ _DragonPony022, thanks btw, who said "Hmm I wonder is this really a filler. I mean the dna of the first Male Asari is a big thing to now have floating out there in who knows hands. I could very well fall into the hands of Cerberus and they could try to clone him or take aspects of his Dna and put it into humans to make them live longer or something. There is also the effect this will have on Naruto's family. They will start to feel that they are not save seeing not even a week hold he has had a blade to his neck._ _Anyway great chapter, can't wait to see more" Well, this was a filler/plot line kind of chapter, so you're kind of right, in a sense. As for the rest, thanks :D  
_

 _Ah, next is the first constructive criticism review by_ _Lord Anime. "_ _Bad chapter. Seems like you are using a voice to text program as a lot of the words sound right but the spelling was for a word with very different meaning._ _Try rereading what you posted or get a beta." Ah, thank you for bringing this to light, but like I said, I rushed ahead to get it posted, a rookie mistake I know, but I didn't want to give up my upload pattern, sorry._

 _Oh, we have another review coming from avidnarutofan, lets see here. "This was good to read and thanks for answering my review._ _This 'Living Shadow' character was interesting to read about. With him, you really created a proper, authentic militaristic feel to the Drell squad, especially when orders were given. It also seems that, while the sense of honour one gets from Drells (particularly thane) is present, Living Shadow is less honourable (that's may just be me though).  
_ _I wonder what organisation 'Fox' belongs to. I think it is also safe to assume that 'Fox' will play a somewhat important role for a, as of now, undetermined amount of time in this story. I look forward to seeing/reading how that little plot develops._ _I look forward to the next update._ _Cheers." Wow, that's alot :D Anyhow, lets get started. First off, I would like to say thank you for reviewing, you reading it is enough to make me happy. As for the "Living Shadow" character, I did try to convey his character well, its reassuring to hear someone noticing it, thank you. As for Fox, well that's a secret :D Anyway, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough XD Thanks for reviewing._

 _(That's about the time I have for reviewing this time, I will post more on the next chap.)_

 ** _Naruto, the first Asari  
Chapter 2  
Safe, but not sound.  
_**

Cheiss Lefi was never an angry person, even when she when being insulted, she prided herself on her emotional control and ability to ignore insults. But today, she was more than angry, she was furious, so much so that her eyes shinned with rage. All around her, things began to randomly break, the power of uncontrollable biotics crushing them without remorse.

It had only been twenty minuets since the news of the Shadow kidnapper escaping had reached the mother's ears, and it had not gone well. Without remorse, the glass cup she was holding shattered into hundreds of piece, trickling out the women's hand like sand. Kasheen, who had just returned from chasing the asshole, bristled at the sight of her wife, shocked that Cheiss let out some anger, stepping away from the pissed off women.

And, much to her horror, Naruto's condition hadn't been effected by the power, showing a surprising amount of resistance to his mother's powers, seeing as he was in her arms as her rage covered her form like a aura. However, Kasheen was way to worried about her new baby that she took the baby from Cheiss before harm could come to him.

"Kasheen?" Cheiss asked in shock, betrayal lingering in her once angry eyes. "Give Naruto back to me." The mother remarking, doing something she had never done before, a glare now directed at her partner.

Glaring back, the father slapped Cheiss's hand away, shocking her further. "Listen, Cheiss, you're to angry to have Naruto right now, look around you." The father stretched her free hand out, several smashed objects lingered on the floor, chairs, plates, even sideboards, had crushed under the pressure of the Asari's biotics. "You can't have him until you cool yourself!"

Shocked by the outburst, Cheiss looked around her home in guilt, what would of happened if Naruto had been close to any of the glass that shattered? What if he was hurt because of her? She'd never forgive herself if that happened, heck he was close to death no more than an hour ago. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered, her grasping hands lowered down to her sides, her tone of a heartbroken women.

Tears slide from the women sober eyes, emotions leaked out of the women like a stream of sadness. Taking several steps back, Cheiss curled in on herself, her body shaking in shock and fear of herself, more tear came, the world around her became black, the only thing is she could see was Kasheen looking down at her, disappointment in her eyes, with Naruto in her arms.

In reality, Cheiss crawled away from Kasheen and Naruto, her back against the wall, her tears dripped to the floor in a constant drip drop. Kasheen seeing the action, sighed gently as she sat next to Cheiss, Naruto resting in her arms in a peaceful slumber. "You know, we both knew that danger would come to Naruto." She whispered, gently rubbing Naruto's check as she spoke. "But, even so, I know that what happened to day is the last time it's going to happen."

Cheiss, who was in her own little world, hitched her breath, her tear teary eyes widened as she turned towards her husband, her eyes flashing in surprise. "B-but we couldn't stop him, we could of lost Naruto."

"We could of," Kasheen admitted, glancing towards her wife with a small smile. "But we didn't, and we won't." She continued, shocking the fear out of Cheiss. "We've never failed before, and we sure as hell aren't going to fail now!" The purple Asari remarked with a smirk, getting a small smile from Cheiss. "Now, get up, dust yourself off, Naruto needs taking care off, and I need to cook." The Asari said, basically shoving Naruto into Cheiss's open hands.

Chuckling gently, the mother glanced down at her child, no her and Kasheen's child, taking in his peaceful face. "Your so peaceful," She said, bringing Naruto closer to herself. "I want you to stay like this forever." She said, her eyes closing, a small smile appearing on her face. "Forever

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mother dearest, are you okay?" A soft, yet slight high pitched, voice echo through Cheiss's ears, making her open her eyes. Standing infront of her was a small Asari that stood at four foot eight inches, light purple skin covered the Asari. Light blue eyes shone brightly in happiness and innocence, something that Cheiss envy. On each cheek were three white strips, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid, with more going up the nose and spreading out in a T.

However, what was the most striking feature of the Asari was that fact that she was actually a he, a young male Asari at the age of fourteen. This freak of Nature was called Naruto Lefi, the beloved boy of Cheiss and Kasheen Lefi, and hated monster to many other Asari.

"Years really do pass by in a blink of an eye." Cheiss remarked, looking towards her hands with a smile. "Time sure does fly." She continued, raising her hand, as she rubbed her fingers against Naruto's cheek, much to the confusion to the boy Asari.

"Mother, is something wrong, are you sick?" the purple skinned boy said, placing his hand on his mother's forehead. "Your temperature seems fine, are you feeling well?" He continued, getting a pout from his mother.

"Is it wrong for me to show my love to my child?" She said with mock hurt. "My baby doesn't love me!" Cheiss cried in fake sadness, making Naruto facial expression change from confusion to worry in an instant. With a face of shock, the male Asari tried to calm the older Asari down, only for her to giggle and flick him on the forehead. "I'm only playing, Naruto. No need to worry." She said, smiling down at the pouting blonde.

"Cheiss, are you being mean to my Naru-chan, again?" A voice sounded out from outside the room, a light purple Asari wearing a dark purple leather combat suit and boats. The Asari, who was smiling towards Naruto as if he was her prized possession, strolled into the room without any sign of displeasure that her modesty wasn't in tact... she seemed more pleased by it actually.

"Morinth, where is your sisters?" Cheiss suddenly asked as she looked at the tale Ardat-Yakshi, a small frown lingering on features. "And what did I tell you about calling Naruto that?! He's mine!" The mother shouted at her fellow pure-blood, smothering Naruto's face into her bosoms.

Narrowing her eyes, the Asari glared back at the mother, a spark of jealously flickered in her blue eyes as Naruto didn't struggle against the hug, instead he simple basked in the warmth his mother provided him, or atleast that was it looked like.

"M-moth...er...ca..n't... breath!" The Asari shouted, his lung flaring from the lack oxygen, his head became light from the effect. Flaring his power, a think neon purple biotic layer covered Naruto's form, each one of his white markings taking the same colour, before he warped backwards, out of his mother's grip, and into another person.

Turning around, Naruto's biotics hazed out of control when he saw the furious look behind his father's eyes, those cold purple eyes stared down at him without movement or interruption. "Naruto," Kasheen start, placing a vice like grip onto the boy's should. "What have I said about biotics in the house, we don't need a repeat of last time, do we?" She asked, leaving no room for Naruto to try and persuade his way out of trouble. "Now, I believe it's time for school, go get in the shuttle while I talk to your mother."

A tried "yes dad" came out of Naruto's lips as he warped over to his bag, grabbing it, before warping outside, leaving the three Asari in the room. "Now then," Kasheen started, turning towards a still grinning Morinth. "We need to talk about why you are here, Morinth, we warned you about approaching Naruto again." The father remarked, her biotics flaring dangerously, as she approached the pure-blood. "Cheiss may be patient with your presence, but I won't sit here and allow you to corrupt my son."

"He's a fellow pure-blood," Morinth's smirk didn't fault as she glanced to the older, and far more powerful, Asari. "So there's a high chance that he could turn into a Ardat-Yakshi, and I want to be there when it happens." She said with a cheeky smirk, leaning against a wall, getting a colder look from the father Asari.

"Listen to me well, Morinth, I want you out of this house by the time I get back from dropping Naruto off." She started, her biotics aura now a sickly black colour. "Or goddess help me, I will crush you until you're the size of a quark." With that said, the aura disappeared with the scary women as she warped to Naruto's side, bringing out her X1M skycar keys and unlocked it. "Come on, Naruto, we need to get you to school." The mother said with a sigh, letting her son get into the front seat beside him.

"Hey dad," Naruto whispered, looking down at his tattooed arms with sadness and confusion, getting his father's attention. "do you think the kids will like me at this school?" He asked, his pure crystal blue eyes shimmering in depression, getting a looking of concern from Kasheen. "I mean, I know I'm different, a freak of Nature ev-" Before the male could continue, a sharp slap hit Naruto's face, making his purple skin tint a light blue.

Glaring at her son, Kasheen's anger flooded out from her, not at Naruto but at his word. "You're not a freak of nature, you are Naruto Lefi, my son!" The mother shouted, making Naruto flinch back in shock. "Your mother and I will always love you, no matter what." She continued, placing a hand on her son's head. "Always."

A single tear dripped, flowing down his purple skin, as emotions overflowed to the point of bursting. "Thank you." Naruto whispered, turning away from his parent, looking out of the window, into the vast buildings and streets bellow.

Silence lingered in the air of the car as the Asari refused to comment on what just happened, neither really knowing what to say, and it stayed like this for the whole trip. The thirty minuets of silence wasn't uneventful, Naruto took the time to practice some more of his biotics, forming different shapes and creation, something that he found unique to himself. Not to say some Asaris couldn't form shapes, because they could, but none of them could replicate animals or creatures like Naruto could.

Take for example, the medium sized wolf with purple furr seated on the the purple teen's lap. Said animal was made out of pure biotics that Naruto supplied and acted much like a tamed pet, showing how he had complete control over his power, even for someone for so young. The wolf, that seemed to have a mind of it's own, stood around 3 foot high, at full height, and had the same white markings as Naruto. The fox, which had nine sets of tails, was strange in both design and creation, unlike what most would believe, the fox was not made out of just Naruto's but also a single aspect out of his soul, his anger.

It was strange, Naruto couldn't remember how he did it, or even when, it was if the fox popped into existence sometime near his eleventh birthday, the same time that all his anger disappeared. On that same day, October 10th, his granddad came round to celebrate the birth day of the legendary Naruto Uzumaki, the saviour the element Nation. The meeting of the fox to the family was a surprising one, no'one seemed concerned by the new arrival, they were quite happy on the contrary, a fox with nine tails was quite the honour to the people of the element nations, especially to Naruto's grandfather seeing as Naruto Uzumaki, the container of a nine tailed fox, was married to an Hyuga. However, the fox was not simply left with the boy, the fox was monitored every second without the young one's knowledge, even though it had the same energy signature as the male Asari.

After 3 years of constant watching, the parents calmed around the fox, their guards not completed down but they didn't see much of a threat when it was in their presence. However, the parents noticed something strange in those three short years, the fox, while it still had the same energy source as Naruto, had a mind of it's own, it hardly left the blonde's side, but when it did, it seemed to simply disappear, only to appear before the male Asari awoke. The parents didn't know why, nor how, the animal seemingly left the home, but when it came back, it was always covered in blood, sometimes red sometimes purple, signalling it had hunted. It cornered the parents enough for them to put up recording and scanning systems around the house, with no results, to see if they could catch, or atleast track, it's movements, however he was seemingly invisible to the to the shock of his grandfather, Naruto said the fox's name was Kurama, the name of legacy that Naruto Uzumaki carried, the Kyuubi No Kistune. Of course, there was a large difference between the two, like 500 feet, and it was that simple knowledge that stopped the Shinobi from bowing in respect.

Getting back on track, Naruto shifted nervously as he looked at the slowing environment, a cold sliver of emotion swept over his body, he could tell he was only ten or so minutes away from his new school, a concept that he had yet to accept completely. Why did have to move? He had atleast some friends in his old ones, mainly people from the element nations, so why? He was going to have to start all over again, no friends, no'one to rely on, he was going to be alone. However, looking on the bright side of things, the new school wasn't that of the norm, it was for children who had parents that were soldiers, or atleast worked in outer-space, so hopefully he'd be able to meet some people who accepted him as he was, and not as a monster.

As the transport slowed, Naruto's emotions ran in all directions, all pulling at him, fear being the most effecting, his body shock, eyes became dilated, and hands froze in quick recession. However, it did not last, as the boy was quick to get ahold of said emotions, hiding them deep down in himself, as he took several deep breaths to calm himself. "I'll be fine." The male Asari reassured himself, slapping either side of his face gently, earning him a smile from his father.

"I'm sure you will," Kasheen remarked, rubbing Naruto's head with soft hands. "Afterall, you're Naruto Lefi, the most handsome Asari in the universe." She quickened, getting a flat look from her son, chuckling at his reaction. "Just remember, if you ever need us, your Mother and I are only a call away." A loving smile slid onto the father's features, before it quickly vanished, as she basically shoved her son out of the ride. "Now get, I have work, and I'm not going to be late because of your slow ass."

Sighing, Naruto grabbed his bag and slid out of the grounded transport, making Kurama jump onto the ground, and started to walk away, waving behind him. "See you dad, have a nice day." He said calmly, a small smile lingering on his face, making Kasheen smile in returning, waving back as the boy left. "Well Kurama, looks like its just us two again." A lazy yip left the appropriation's lips, making Naruto snort in laughter, as he walked along side the asari, ignoring the looks that he received from the Asari and Shinobi in the area.

Sighing, Naruto brought up his left arm, activating his crimson omni-tool, the blonde linked his tool up to his hearing, before loading up a playlist of several songs, a collection of songs that the Asari had collected from all over the galaxy to make an awesome set. The first song, labelled as Fairy Tail Dragon Force, bleared into Naruto's ears, submerging his mind into the song as the rest of his body work by itself. A small smirk lingered onto the teen's lips as he started to bob his head along with the music, the violin and drums speeding his steps to the rhythm.

Unknown it him, he gained a new follower. Pure red hair that flowed down the girl spin was a sign enough to tell all that she was no Asari. Light cream skin wrapped itself around the girl's muscles, soft to the touch, and an eye-patch on her left eye, which covered one of her pure red eyes. However, her none covered eye looked on at everyone else indifferently, all-most as if they didn't even matter to her, everyone that wasn't Naruto that is. As soon as her one crimson eye lingered on the purple skinned Asari, the emotionless women took an instant interested, "A male Asari." The teen whispered to herself, her 14 year old brain working over time as she tried to come up with an analogy of how the asari was male.

"Margit-nee?" Walking up to the red-head's side was a blonde haired teen with pure blue eyes, similar to an electric blue in colour, and stood at the hight of 4.7 feet, which was short for her age of 14. Her hair, which seemingly adsorbed the sun's pure golden rays into her blonde threads, was tied into pig tails that reached down to her knees. Unlike her red-head friend, the blonde's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to her right knee (due to being right-handed), and blue sandals.

"Naruko-chan?" Margit asked, turning towards the new arrival, her single crimson locking with the smaller girl's blue ones. "I'm actually surprised you made it past mother, she is not one to be convinced by words, especially by you." The older of the two said with a small smirk as she turned her attention back towards Naruto. "By the way, did you hear the new of the new transfer student?"

Naruko, who was scrolling through her omni-tools news feed, nodded slightly, looking at the picture-less information-less profile that gave only a few facts. For one, it gave his name, Naruto Lefi, which was a shock to the blonde Uzuamki, and his hight, 5 foot 5, and the fact that he was wanted by the Asair race, for some reason. "I wonder why he's wanted by the Asari race?" The blonde whispered to herself, putting a finger against her chin in thought. "Maybe he has the eyes of Legend or something!" She shouted to herself, looking around for those purple ringed pupils, only to give up straight away when she didn't spot it in more than 20 seconds. "No, the shinobi conical wouldn't even let the Asari know." The younger of the two sisters let out a hum of thought.

"Correct conclusion, younger sister, however you couldn't be more from the truth." The elder of the two said with a small smirk, her gaze not once leaving the purple skinned teen.

Frowning, the teen blonde followed her sister's gaze, her blue eyes widening as she saw something completely... impossible. Pale purple skin, light blue eyes, and more important male. "H-how is this possible?" Naruko asked in shock, rubbing her eyes, wondering if she was somehow seeing an illusion. "And why is no'one freaking out!"

Chuckling, Margit smiled towards the blonde. "I'm surprised you haven't already discovered it yet, naru-chan." The red-head remark, getting a frown of confusion from the blonde. "It's an Shinobi technique, it would seem there's a Kinjutsu sealing tag on the boy, one that changes his appearance to none sensors." The elder sister hypothesized, seeing as both she and Naruko were both able to sense powers inside of someone, not just chakra.

"Naruto Lefi" The blonde whispered, glancing at the Asari. "This is going to be a interesting couple of years." She continued, a giant smirk lingering on her ruby red lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews**

 **Goldspark1 chapter 4**

Darn it. I was hoping chakra wouldn't be in this world. I was hoping for him to just use biotic attacks like his old chakra attacks. I appreciate how you created the nine tailed fox out of biotics. Here are a few reasons chakra is stupid in this story. It is ridiculous how he is going to school while other people have chakra. If chakra now exists within the mass effect universe, it is just stupid that most humans now don't use chakra. Chakra is much more powerful than complaint is why is he going to a school? He should be at home, protected. Instead, he is going to a PUBLIC school where anyone can kidnap him. And why doesn't he wear something to cover his body? People will notice a male Asari.

Ok, lets start from the start, I have chakra in the story because I involved the element Nation, which had chakra built into it's core. However, you've missed out a crucial part that I said before, Chakra is EXTREMELY less potent, its weaker, and people have alot less of it. And just because chakra is in the world, doesn't mean that every person can use it.

Fyi, the school that Naruto's going to isn't a simple school, it has both Asari and Shinobi combat experts as teachers, and there are several hidden guards stationed around said school.

Chapter 5  
 **New school, new life, and new encounters.**

Arriving at a new school was always a problem wither you're female or male, cool or anti-social, smart or dumb. Being brought into a place where no'one knows, or cares, about you was harsh on anyone, Naruto knew this feeling quite well. When he was first introduced to his class in his past school, he was met with curiosity and wonder, not because he was male- seeing as he was dressed in uni-sex clothes, as not to raise question to his gender- but for the fact that he had unique tattoos.

Whilst growing up in that school, Naruto had found out many things about himself, one of said things was the fact that people could easily mistake him as a female, which was a positive and negative, good for a disguise but bad for his confidence. He had spent three years disguised as a female, trying hard not give any kind of indication of him being... well a male, which had a rather negative effect on the boy's personality. Because of the constant fact that he acted like a female, the boy gained some feminine tendencies, like for the fact, he had a lot softer voice, even compared to other males his age. Adding onto that, Naruto also acted in a shy manner when he meet new people, resulting in some awkward meeting in the past.

However, to contradict this, the purple Asari found confute the form of music, whether it be making it, dancing to it, or just simply listening to it. His first experience with music was the reason why, the day he was first confessed to- which was a story for another time: music to him was like fighting to a martial artist, he lived for it, he trained for it, he spent days on end practising it, it was basically his life, well in addition to his combat training in family put him through.

Speaking of which, his strength was fairly high, probably because of the intense work-outs his grandfather put him through, which was only match by his agility, speed, and biotic size. Speaking of which, while his biotics was strange, and slightly similar to a chakra network, he DID NOT have chakra, no matter how much he wanted it. Years of experiments showed his grandfather that, while he could control it, Naruto had no chakra points in his body, or chakra for that matter. Kurama, however, was alot different, the fox seemed to have a limitless amount of the stuff, which confused Tetsuo to no end, as it wasn't exactly what people would call "normal" chakra, it was more like a more dense version of senjutsu, it followed with bitiocs and nature.

In total power terms, Naruto, Karama by his side, could easily match a Asari in training, which was highly impressive in terms of strength alone. However, what was most impressive about the two was their uncanny teamwork that they showed, together they could easly match a Chunin in combat, and it was thanks to their way of fighting. When together, the two used one type of tactics, blow the enemy to bloody bits, and they did it by bombarding their enemy with Biotics, a shit tone of it. Like seriously, the two so much power that it was a surprise that they hadn't had a accidental self implosion, for example they once blew a hole the family's garden, leaving a giant 10 foot deep and 30 foot wide crater in their wake, but weren't harmed even in the slightest.

But sheer power wasn't his only advantage, being trained by a seasoned shinobi gave the boy a sense of stealth and deception, which he combined with Tetsuo's kinjutsu seals that altered the perception of someone to anyone who didn't have the knowledge of seals, meaning any one that wasn't an Uzuamki, to become someone else. Speaking of which, Naruto was currently using said a tag today, one that changed his light purple skin to fair colours skin, his "ears" transformed into slightly pointy human ears. His "hair" became waist-length white hair with short bangs, whilst everything else stayed the same in all: even his white tattoos. Lucky for Naurto, there was no set uniform, so the now white haired teen had taken it upon himself to dress in light armour that included a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. Both his armor and his long flowing sash had a decided Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and obi. His kimono was mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he was of royal birth. He wore sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Chinese influence. On his right shoulder was a giant fur pelt, a collection of chakra that is stored for his kinjutsu tags.

However, there was one thing that Naruto couldn't truly change some of his personal traits, like his love of music! Speaking of which, the white haired teen was currently in a off side of a field, the morning introduction to his class had freaked him slightly, everyone had taken to appearance like a thirsty person did to water, he had been tugged, pulled, and questioned, throughout the first 30 minuets of the home-room. After that, he had been straight away slung into a changing room with a set of 20 other male shinobi. The subject was clearly Physical Eduction, his best subject mind you, which for some reason also did have a set uniform, everyone but Naruto changed clothes though: each one being combat suited. The lesson went off without a hitch, the teacher, a human female ex shinobi named Daidouji, knew who he actually was, as she was notified by the principal.

She was a tall, muscular woman with long, flowing black hair and reddish-brown eyes. Hardly hiding her body, the teacher wore a tattered gakuran with a cap and metal epaulets, a rope belt, and a pair of tengu-geta, with her bosom wrapped in a sarashi, and her wrists with the bandages typical of open-hand fighters. All in all, she was looked like a person who didn't care about modesty, not that anyone was brave enough to say it.

Anyway, back to the lesson, the start of the lesson was great, it was some "light" excises that left most of the people in the class exhaust, even Naruto was slightly winded, 30 minuets of constant push-up in high gear, each expected to do 1200 each, with only some getting getting close, Naruto barely pasted the 1000 mark before the timer went off, needlessly to say his arms were burning. However, what came next was not something the white haired teen had expected form any school, the group was split into two group, Asari's and Shinobi, with Naruto in a section of his own, much to the confusion of class.

"Sensei," A young girl with shoulder-length black hair, that had a soft look to it, and sharp shaped grey eyes. "Why is that boy by himself?" she continued in her monotone voice. Naruto, seeing that someone was talking by him, looked towards the teen. She was wearing a black kosode, a black hakama, white hakama-himo, white tabi, waraji, with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard uniform, the teen was wearing none visible white undergarments and a dark sash. A headpiece covers her neck; she wore no sandals, but long jika-tabi, and tight bands on her legs and arms to keep the clothes from moving too much, which both are presumably for silence of movement. She was also wearing traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

"He's a special case," Naruto whipped his head towards the teacher, confusion lingering on his brow; was she going to tell everyone about his real appearance, something he wished was avoidable. "You see, for some unknown reason, Naruto here was born with the ability to control biotics." A round of gasped sounded out through-out field, Naruto stepped back slightly as a collection of shocked glanced came his way.

"I-impossible," A asari with dark blue skin colour said, her purple eyes widened in shock, as she took a step towards the boy. "Let me see it!" She suddenly demanded, her anger and fear easily seen by the people around her.

Nodding slightly, Naruto took several steps back from the group, getting down in a simple fox kata, his right arm was stretched outwards with an open palm whilst his left arm bent directly to the floor, with two of his index and middle finger pointing towards the group. "I can only do so if the teacher gives me permission." The white teen remarked, hoping she wouldn't give him it, he didn't want more attention on himself.

"I approve," Smirking, Daidouji smirked at the Asari in disguise, she knew very well about his personality, the report she was given was extremely detailed, but she didn't care, she felt that if he was going to get out of this emotional, shy, stage she would have to "throw him under the bus". "But seeing as this is combat training, I'll pair you with a combat candidate." Looking around, the teacher tried to find the strongest combatant against the blonde. "Miss Clare, step forwards, you shall be Mister Naruto's opponent."

A teen around 14 steps forwards from the Shinobi side of people, her silver eyes instantly catching Naruto's attention. She stood at the average hight of 4'11, pageboy cut light blond hair and light armour on her body. Said armour was that of special chakra infused iron shoulder plate, iron skirt, and knee length iron boots, along side full body Mithril clothes: which was also infused with chakra. However, what got Naruto attention was the giant sword that the girl was holding, a large six foot claymore : a hand of 6 inches and 5'6 inches of Carbonadium blade.

Clare, who had an emotionless look on her face, frowned as she stepped infront of Naruto, the people of the area moving a good 30 feet away from the two, her sword outstretched to her right. "Three," The teachers suddenly said, making the two tense. "Two," Legs tensed as both pushed force into them. "One, fight!" Without hesitance, bot rushed towards each other, Naruto's fists covered in a neon purple aura. Clare, who had the clear advantage of reach, swung her blade at the taller teen, her blade moving alot faster than the white haired teen thought it would be, which he barley dodged.

Naruto, unprepared for the speed of the blade, leaped backwards as the blade pasted his face by a mere inch. The white haired teen continued to skip back as his opponent continued her assault in a speed pace, her swing being hard enough to slice the ground, but Naruto's speed was much more superior, allowing him to dodge with ease. Seeing an opening after one of Clare's side swipe, the asari shot forwards, straight into the girl's open defence, and delivered a powerful biotic slam into her abdomen.

The attack, which Clare hadn't predicted, shot the blonde across the field and into the group of Shinobi, making them all yell in surprise. However, the Asari side were more focused on the neon purple aura covering the teen, they could easily sense the powerful biotics rolling off of the teen, even the none sensors could. "T-this isn't possible!" The same Asari from earlier said outload, her eyes widened from shock. "I demand to know why a human can control our power!" She said angrily, pointing directly at teacher, only to get a smirk in return.

"Are you deaf?" Daidouji countered, getting a growl from the purple Asari. "Did I, or did I not, say that ' for some unknown reason'?" She continued with sarcasm, shaking her head with a smirk on her face, making the Asari growl gently. "I doubt Naruto knows how himself, its a nice surprise though, he seems to have high control of it even so."

"That is where you're wrong, sensei." A young Asari with pure blue eyes, with matching skin, who stood beside the purple eyed angry Asari, corrected, getting a raised eyebrow in return. "He does not have good control, he has complete control of what he's releasing, however he is holding alot back, so I would guess that he can only control a certain amount of it." she continued, frowning as she looked at the teen. "However, his shape control is amazing, I've never seen anything like it before." Treeya Nuwani said in admiration, bring up her hands to do the same thing, only to fail in her attempt to replicate his blade hands technique.

However, their attention was taken away from the conversation when the sound of combat hit their ear. Naruto, who had two 20 inch omni-tool blades out, was clashing against Clare, who had her weapon firmly gripped in both of her hands. The two stood deadlock, each trying to overpower the other without using anything beside physical strength. However, the two jumped back slightly from each other, two emotionless gazes meet, before they rushed back, their combat now uping the scale of damage.

The ground cracked as the two clashed once again, the floor literately explosion upwards as sparks flew into the air, each blade somehow still perfect in condition, with each clash the floor was more and more destroyed, so enough that the ground they stood on was now a creator. However, the fight of strength soon became a fight of skill, the two jumped around each others, striking at any vulnerable location in the opponents. With a leap, Naruto shot towards Clare, withdrawing his blade on his right hand, and slammed his bear fist forwards into Glare's blade. Shockingly, the blade flew from the teen's hand as she flew backwards, skipping across the ground like a human skipping stone.

Gasping out, the blond slowly stood up, holding her stomach in pain. "What.. did you do." She rasped out, her armour was not damage however she had gained internal damaged from the kinetic energy in the teen's punch. Rolling to the side, the girl was barely able to dodge the axe kick, lucky seeing as soon as his foot hit the floor it exploded. Looking to the side, the blonde frowned when she saw her sword a 20 feet away from her, the only obstacle being her opponent standing infront of it.

"You put up a good fight." The white haired Biotic user remarked, his hands gripping the claymore behind him. "However," Naruto grunted as he pulled the sword out of the ground, placing it over his shoulder for a deadly down swing if need be. "I've won!" He shouted, rushing forwards in high speed, disappearing from the view of everyone, before he appeared infront of Clare, the blade of the claymore only a inch away from her neck. "Submit."

Taking his warning, Clare nodded her head, the blade to close for her to talk, a gasp leaving her lips as and air went to-and-fro her chest, a searing pain burning in her lugs. Seeing the girl in pain, Naruto let out a sign as he knelled down beside her, his hands floating over the blonde's stomach, where he had punched, before a faint purple glow connected from the his palms onto through Clare's armor and into her muscle. A soft moan left the poor girl's unexpected mouth, making her blush in both embarrassment and physical pleasure, as the feeling of her wounds being healed matched with the warmth the Biotics brought the girl into a whole new world of pleasure. However, as soon as it came, it was gone, leaving her both healed and slightly disappointed, the feeling of his boitics was... addicting to say the least.

"Finished." Naruto remarked, his emotionless gaze changed into relief as he returned his biotics back to his body, standing back up to full hight with his right hand stretched out for the girl, allowing Clare to grip onto it, before bring her up to her feet. "You're really strong, but I never got your full name?"

The blonde, who was surprised by the friendly nature that the white haired teen showed, smiled _ever so slightly_ as she stood to her feet. "Clare, I have no last name, or atleast I don't know, I'm an orphan." She alliterated, her smile once again disappearing. "I mush say though, you're quite strong, I've never fought someone with so much physical porous." She complimented, shaking Naruto's hand in congratulation, as she adjusted her strap on her back, the claymore inside. "I hope we can spar again, mister Tefi."

"Naruto is fine, Clare." The teen remarked, smiling gently towards the powerful knight, getting a nod from the blonde. "I must say though, you've got a really strong swing, I really struggled against your strikes." Naruto complimented, walking back towards the teacher in sync with Clare. "How do you do it?"

Clare, who saw no harm in telling the blonde, glanced towards Naurto, a small smirk on her lips. "I've trained for several years in the art of strength, days of endless training in gravity increased areas." The blonde remark, gesturing towards her armor and sword in an attempt to elaborate. "How about yourself, I've never seen someone go so fast and strike so hard."

Naruto smirked as he glanced to Clare, brushing his hair back as he straightened his clothes back to normal. "At a young age, I've been pushed by my family members. As you might of guessed, I have Asaris in my family, so its to no shock to know that I was constantly pushed to master my biotic powers. Since I can't use chakra, my Shinobi side of my family taught me in every other subject, mainly taijutsu and kenjutsu." The white haired teen remarked, glancing upwards into the sky as memories flowed back up into his mind.

"Interesting, I'm guessing from how you worded it, you're trained is more than one weapon type, correct?" Clare asked, confident that she had guessed right, her answer soon given to her in the form as a nod.

Before the female continued however, she was interrupted by the teacher, who stepped infront her and Naruto, her red lips twisted into a smirk. "Interesting battle, you two, however seeing as you abilities are similar you aren't allowed to train together, its our job to teach you new skills, not to refine your already existing ones, that's for the the higher years." She remarked, looking towards the group of 50 students infront of her, 25 Asari: including Naruto, and 25 humans. "Okay everyone, split up into 6 groups," She shouted, pointing to 6 large box with numbers printed inside of them. "People using weaponry in box one, hand to hand combat specialist in box two, Chakra experts in box 3 while Biotic experts go in box 4. Finally, students without any specialities go into box 5."

In a lowish pace, everyone organised themselves, getting in close with their friends, chatting together as the teacher talked to the students in box 5 into other boxs. "Alright brat, we're now going to partner you up with someone from another student, this student will be your partner for the next 2 years, so..." she remarked, glaring at her students with a smirk on her face.

"Good luck."


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews**

 **Goldspark1 -** I fail to see how chakra is weakened. Two students, Naruto and Clare were able to cause craters on the ground from their attacks. Clare is a shonibi and yet still has that ridiculous strength. These students don't feel like their older than 13, yet she can still do impossible damage. I know boitics make no sense but they weren't earth shattering. I still call bullshit on the protection. He is still going to a relatively normal school and what is always common in a school? Gossip. What is keeping these children from gossiping about the male Asari?

It has been proven already that some shonibi can see through his disguise. I have a question though, why do the Asari train in the art of combat at such a young age? They live for hundreds of years so they could train for decades. And they might not have the physic yet to do powerful attacks or even learn them yet.

I understand I am just ripping on this story, but that is because it has such a good premise. Having Naruto as a male Asari. Their is so much that could happen.

 _Ok, lets get started here._ First off, I would like to thank you for reviewing, its nice of you to do so. As for how Chakra is weakened, I never said that, I said it was dilated, meaning there is less of it, not that its less effective, shown by the fact that there is still many shinboi in the Asari home defence: which includes anything in their galactic space. Continuing on from that, Chakra alone doesn't allow for craters to be formed, unless you used it like Sakura or Tsunade, so not all of her strength came from that allow, think of her like Lee-sin.

Speaking of Bitoics, I noted that you didn't mention how Naurto's Bitoics healed Clare, so I'll tell you about it. The male Asari's power are extremely unique, so much so that it allows him to infuse someone with his power for a short amount of time to heal them, it also works for power-ups aswell. You also brought up a very valid point for protection, seeing as what you said would be true, if he was going to a normal school that is. The truth is, the school Naruto is going to is a combat academy, not a highschool, that his parents put him in, just in case they go back to military work. And as for gossip, have you every heard of plot lines? Why did you think I had him go to a school with BOTH Shinobi and Asari, ding ding ding, to create more plot lines.

Also, as you probably don't know, Asari actually do start training for combat at that age, surprising enough. As for powerful attacks, if they could fend off Krogans in the Krogan rebellions, I'm pretty sure they had the physics to do some powerful attacks.

Finally I have to say, I don't mind you comment, it will help me improve in the end, so no problem.

 **Chapter 6**

 **XxxxxxxxX**

"You have to kidding me!" a loud shout echoed though EchoTantics academy, the normally quite white haired Asari stood infront of the headmaster, his cold gaze switched with that of shock.

"As I said before, Mr Lefi, you will spend the next two years here learning combat and survival skills before being shipped off in whatever direction your grades take you, this was set up by your parents so I have no control of this situation, I am truly sorry." The principle, a Asari with dark blue skin and pink eyes remarked as she glanced down at the student before her. "Now, before your sudden outburst, we were discussing your partner argument, seeing as you came here before you were given one."

"I don't need a partner, I have one." the teen argued back, his emotions, effected by his situation, were that of annoyance as he placed his hands on the principle's desk. "I'm sure you know but I have an animal companion, one that I have beside me at all times."

"Ah, yes, Kyuubi wasn't it?" the Asari's quick response was that of the purple wolf jumping onto her desk, making her frown slightly. "However, while he is indeed your partner, he is not on the system, meaning you have to follow relegations." Lady Temiest argued gently, turning her head to see past Naruto when she was finished talking. "Ms Tenshi, please enter."

A quite creek sounded though the room as a young female teen around 5 foot 2, with long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons, and emerald colored eyes, she also has an "ahoge" which was a the long strand of hair that protruded out of her hair, stepped inside. "Hello."

"So..." Naruto whispered, his bright eyes lingering on the women infront of him. In response, the figure simply tilted her head to the side, not a single word escaping from her lips, making him blink owlishly toward her. Shaking his head in confusion, the white haired teen took a closer look at his new partner, taking quick notice that she was dressed in what seemed to be skin tight white armour, that had large shoulder and hip guards.

"Naruto, this is Ikaros, she will be your partner for the next two years, so I hope you get along well." The Asari principle informed the male undercover Asari, the small smile on her face dropping. "Now, get out of my office, I have work to do."

Without a word, the teen followed the pink haired teen out of the office, his purple companion by his side. Silently thinking to himself, Naruto couldn't help but try and judge the female beside him, something he usually didn't do, only for it to come up blank. "Well, I'm Naruto, its a pleasure." the white haired teen, after waiting a couple of minuets of not talking, introduced himself, a small smile lingering on his lips. "So, what type of combatant are you?" Naruto asked, tying to get rid of the awkward air between them, only for the teen continued to walk without remarking, before suddenly stopping and turning towards the white haired teen with her index finger raised on her left hand.

A single black card with an intriguing design on the center appeared a few centimeters in the air just above her finger before handing it towards Naruto. Confused, the teen glanced form the card towards the pink haired teen, holding the card up to his face. "How does this work?"

Without a word, Ikaros took the card from the teen's hands, her soft hands twisting the card around in a fast pace. "Tell me something that you want." She remarked in her monotone voice, her gaze lingering on the teen infront of her, as she held the card in-between her middle and index fingers on her right hand.

Confused, the teen thought on the matter, an idea quickly made its way into his head. "Ramen!" he exclaimed, a huge grin appearing on his face. Much like the person he was named after, the blond loved Ramen, more so than any dish that his parents served, so much so that it could be classed as an addiction.

The pink haired teen tilted her head when she heard the boy's strange responce, but nodded none the less. "Acceptable." In a flash of white, a steaming bowl of ramen appeared in the girl's hands. "Here." She said as she handed the meal towards the happy asari. "My powers allows me to take out a selection of items from a storage seal, which I fuse together with my chakra." She explained, making object after random object appear in her hands. "I am also able to create wings from chakra also, but can only hold it if I have seals filtering my powers."

Finishing off his meal in record time, Naruto placed the bowl down beside him with a smile, it disappearing not a moment later, before turning back towards his new partner. "That power is awesome." He remarked, rubbing the back of his head with a smirk. "However, my power is pretty cool to, I am able to meld my power to do what I wish."

Ikaros tilted her head with expressionless look on her face as a single thread of purple leaked from the teen's fingers. However, in a sudden spark of energy, the thread turned in a long purple fencing sword, which was near 4 feet in length, before changing rapidly into a long snake, that slithered it's way up the white haired teen's arm and around his neck. Taking it final form, the purple snake turned into a silk scarf that was long enough to wrap around his neck and to flow down, on one end, to his mid-section of his chest. "This power is rather interesting, some-what like my own ability, but with melding energy, instead of summoning them. I can see the tactical advance that your's has over mine, yet at the same time, I also see that it takes a high level of concentration for you do it, a fault that limits you in a fight."

Naruto, who had looked at the scarf with a frown, nodded in confirmation, twirling the purple crafted fabric between his index finger and thumb. "When it comes to complex stuff, like animals and transport it takes alot of concentration, however on the plus side, I can make and sustain lesser items, like swords and shields, with ease." He continued, materializing several standard sword and shields, whirl his spear index finger on his left hand to spin his creations. "Adding to this, if I place enough energy into my item, I can reinforce it to make it stronger and lighter than the original." He finished up as he clicked his finger, making the weapons disappear.

"Fascinating, I can't think of a single type of technology that is able to replicate this feet, I must achieve this." the teen remarked, her eyes seemingly glowing as she glanced towards Naruto, only to back down when nothing seemed to happen. "How unpredictable, I am unable to track and record the way your energy functions, this has never happened before."

Naruto, who was secretly was happy at the complication Ikaros was having, shook his head in fake disappointment. "Shame, I wish I could help you out, but even I have secrets." the teen said with a smile, leaning back slightly as he started to walk forwards. "Anyway, I saw some larger buildings connecting to the east section of the school, I think its where the dorms are." the teen remarked, mostly to himself, as he pushed open a set of door of to the side.

The pink haired teen, who had promptly started to follow the asari undercover, nodded her head as she started to scan the following area. "Correct, the east side of the school are several different levels of dorm rooms. However, I am not certain as to how living arrangements are sorted between gender and partners." she continued, glancing towards the east with her light red eyes.

Seeing no need to reply, the teen left without a word, in hopes of getting into his room to relax and undo his disguise, it was wired looking into a mirror only to see someone else- even if he'd been in this form countless times. It took no time at all for the two to reach the large, 20 stories tall building dorm room for the first years, or atleast that's who Naruto thought it was for, and much to his surprise, the building had alteast 500 rooms on each floor, which showed just how big the school really was- seeing as the east side was only a quarter of the school's actually school.

Unnoticed by the two, a female dressed in a male butler suit walked up behind them, her emerald eyes lowered down at them in a emotionless stare."Greeting Mr Lefi and Miss Tenchi, I have your keys and room numbers on me." The startled teens twirled around in surprise, their eyes wide from having someone sneak past their defence. "My name is Tearju Lunatique, you may call me miss Lunatique, I am dorm master and the head of the science department."

Naruto frowned slightly as he looked at the teacher from head to toe, taking in her appearance, she was in her mid 20's, had long blond hair, and was dressed in a a suit with a white t-shirt and a black skirt. Standing at 155cm, the female wore a pair of 3 inch tall heels to make her "stand out" more. "Now if you would follow me.." The women said, interrupting Naruto's thoughts, before turning around and walking off.

"AH!"

Only for her to trip and fall face first on the floor, making the two students sweat-drop.

"A-are you okay?" Naruto asked, surprised by the sudden change in the "aura" of the teacher, unsure on what to think of her now. Her quick response was something Naruto considered very childish, pouting, the women seemingly made a dark cloud appear over her head as she drew a on the ground with a stick, muttering something about herself being clumsy. "Miss?"

"Don't mind her, she gets that way some times." A new voice whispered into the male teen's ear, making his usual stoic break into surprise- another person had yet again passed through his guard without his knowledge. "She's a proper weirdo, she's not got a split personality disorder, she just that way."

Turning around, the teen came face to face with another female, only this one was not dressed in unique clothes. Dressed in the standard black asari gear, the Predator light, with a addition of a omni-blade on her wrist. "And you are?"

"Kelissnia Maifi Iallis, daughter of Dr. Alestia Iallis, a pleasure." The asari remarked as she glanced from the teacher on the floor. "And also your senior." The girl continued with a smirk, her green eyes lingering on the slightly taller teen, a look of annoyance crossing her feature when she realised that another first year was yet again taller than her.

"Right.." the teen remarked as he watched Miss Lunatique moving on as Kelissnia began to talk to him, not that he was paying attention to her. "Anyway, I need to get to my dorms, all of my equipment is there." He continued as he clicked on the omni tool resting on his wrist. "I'm 3rd floor, number 23, so contact me when you have your equipment Ikaros."

Without warning, the teen left the group, uncaring if they felt insulted that he didn't want to hang out, walking into the building that was stationed right infront of his face. Walking towards the door, the blond flash his pass, which he had collected from Lady Temiest at the start of their conversation.

It didn't take long for the blond to get into the dorms, his mind else where as he manoeuvred through the crowd of students also going to their dorms. Dodging past a group of fellow asari, the teen made his way into one of the singular elevators, seeing as it was faster than the group ones, before hitting the 3rd floor button and resting his back against the wall.

How could his parents do this to him? Why would his parents do this? If there was one thing he knew it was that, there had to be a reason, a scheme to either keep him safe or to train him to protect himself. Either way, neither sounded like his parents, they were the hardest battle born Asari out there, the training he went through gave him a slight insight of that.

A single ding interrupted the his thoughts, followed by the door opening up. Walking forwards in slightly fast pass, the white haired teen took a sharp left and glanced at the doors as he walked before finally stopping a metal purple door with his door number. "Perfect." Slicing his key-card in the slot of the door, Naruto was greeted by the sight of a plain looking room that was fairly average, being only 20 by 20 ft; a single bed in each corner in the room, an on sweet bathroom, and two double wardrobes next to the bed. The only thing making the room unique from any other room was the six large suitcases laid in the centre of the room.

Shaking his head in annoyance, the white haired male closed the door behind him before locking it, releasing his body transformation jutsu with a revealed sigh. "Good to be back to normal." Naruto remarked as he glanced in the mirror, still dressed in his school uniform, his lips resting in a calm smirk. "I really need to work on my clothing, these are to baggy for normal goings around." Raising his blue hands, the Asari patted his stomach, a low growl escaping the back of his shirt in response. Kyuubi, in all his glory, hooped out from underneath his companions shirt, a flick of flameless fire following after him. In a low growl, the fox used its strange connect with the Asari to convey his problem. "Yes, yes, I get it, you were sleeping, get over it, I need your help." Naruto glanced towards the fox as it growled again, a frown now on his brow. "Okay, okay, have tomorrow to sleep, but right now I need you to use your biotics to create double locks, one for the door and one for the window."

A simple growl and a flash of purple was the answer got, said purple covering the door and window before fading into nothing. "Thanks, I'll get you some snakes later, now go to sleep." Shaking his head, the male Asari waited for the companion to lay down before hitting the contacts on his omni-tool and hitting the dial button for his mother.

"Hello, Naruto dear?" a soft sound of Cheiss's voice echo'd out of the implants in the Asari's ear, a winch of pain sketched on the boy's face from the sheer loudness. "Are you okay?"

Quickly turning down the volume of his omni-implants, the teen male sighed gently, before frowning slightly. "Hello mother, I'm good, I just arrived at my dorms."

Catching on the hint, the mother sighed gently as she leaned back onto the counter-top, her hand resting onto the side-bored. "Listen Naruto, I understand that you might be abit angry, betrayed, but you've got to know that your Father and I have only limited money, so we're going back to work."

"What?!" Naruto shouted in surprise, his 14 year old mind go into overdrive. "Why would you and Dad go back into the war, you've been retired for years now!"

"Naruto, hunny, you know what our roles are in the Asari military, our leave of absence was never going to be permanent." The blue commando said in her lightest voice, she didn't want her baby to go without them, but they'd only be gone until the teen finished his training, 10 years was a mere fraction of the boy's life afterall. "I promise we'll come to visit, but we need to get back out there, gain back the skill we lost in our absence, you have to understand."

"I... I do Mum, but I don't like it!" The teen remarked with a pout, one that his mother knew he was pulling. "And you have to promise that you'll be on my first ship, you, dad, and I can be the new fury squad!"

A chuckle left Cheiss lips as she pictured the scene. "I promise hunny, I promise, now get back to work, you've got a long way ahead, and I expect nothing but the greatest out of you!"

"I will mum, love you."

"I love you to, my little maelstrom."

Clicking the "end call" button on his tool, Naruto sighed as he leaned against his wall, the idea of his parents back at work not only scared him, but put him on edge. He knew that his parents would never put him in an all protective school without reason, especially not for "work", and he knew for a fact that the family was not low on money, he had seen the bank accounts his family owned. "Why would they send me here, there has to be a motive behind this." A motive that continued to evade him!

"You know, if you're going to cover your room in a barrier, atleast make sure the room is empty first." An amused voice spoke from inside the en-suite, once again spooking the Asari, snapping the teen from his thoughts.

"Whos' there!?" Naruto shouted, his tattoos flaring as his biotic sparked to life, the sheer strength of it presence forced the room to shake. "I swear, if you don't reveal yourself, I will force you out!" In a sudden panic, seeing that his form was no longer covered, he surrounded himself in a purple shroud, just as a male with black hair, brownish yellow eyes, and a cocky smirk on his face.

"Right, right, you got me." The teen was fairly tall, standing a head taller than Naruto, and was dressed in a simple set of civilian looking clothes, which was probably far from the truth. "Now, what do we have here? A purple shroud of mass." the tone he spoke was calm, that had a hint of playfulness to it. "So what are suppose to be, a being of pure biotic come to life for the purpose of vengeance, or simply just an Asari undercover."

Snorting, Naruto "glared" at the teen with glowing white eyes, "What are you doing in my room?" He straight up interrogated the new guy, his glare straight up turning darker as he stepped forwards. "And who are you?"

The teen, who was still smirking, pointed his index and middle finger at his right eye. "Kanae Sumeragi, you could say I'm the unofficial information broker of the school, and as for why I'm here, lets just say I'm here getting data about our new arrival." The teen said with a smirk, leaning forwards towards the mass of biotics. "What about you, who are you."

"That is none of your business, now get out before I throw you out of my window." The powered up teen threatened as the door to the room opened up, as did the window. "Your choice." Naruto remarked, his left hand going to the left while the right went to the window. "Now choose!"

"Right, going." Kanae said as he walked out of the room, preferring not to fly 3 floors done onto the cold unloving floor. "But I'll see you on the flip side." Just as the male walked out the room, he pasted by Naruto's partner, his smirk growing with each step.

Seeing Ikaros step inside the room, Naruto slammed the door and window shut in a fast pass, activating his seal to change his appearance whilst releasing a power flux to confuse the pink haired girl. "Sorry about that Ikaros, I just had a problem to deal with."

"U-understood." Ikaros said motionlessly whilst looking at the teen, a look of shock masking her face, making Naruto frown.

Glancing down, the teen could only gasp when he saw that he hadn't transformed, or he had and the biotics had released it, and instead he was now completely naked whilst still uncovered, his Asari body completely open to the girl.

"Well... crap."


End file.
